


Getting Even

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: The Getting Even Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Original Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Cheating, Claiming, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dean in Heat, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machine, Gags, Gangbang, Jealousy, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Cas/Jo, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Omega Original Character, Omega Samandriel, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plugs, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Dean, Public Sex, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut...this is mostly a smut-fest with hints of world building/relationships/etc, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Voyeur Samandriel, Voyeurism, bar sex, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost a month and Dean was sure that had been the last one. He was humming under his breath as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Castiel only to freeze in the doorway. Loud moaning filled the apartment along with the dull thud of a headboard smacking the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is written for two prompts (the original prompt and the follow up). Read the tags before going forward.
> 
> NOTE: This ABO world is NOTHING like the "real world". The way society is structured, what is acceptable, laws, society norms and relationships are VERY different in this fic's world than ours. I have gone out of my way to show this throughout the fic and I have addressed it several times in the notes. I figured I would say something here since most of the comments I keep getting seem to forget this fact and are holding certain characters up to a standard that has nothing with what has been established in the actual fic.

It had been almost a month and Dean was sure that had been the last one. He was humming under his breath as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Castiel only to freeze in the doorway. Loud moaning filled the apartment along with the dull thud of a headboard smacking the wall.

He closed his eyes and struggled to shove down the hurt he felt as he toed off his shoes, shut the door and carefully set his keys down. Arousal, slick and the scent of fucking was thick in the air and filled the apartment in a coiling scent that turned his stomach.

“ _Fuck me Alpha! Harder harder oh please please fuck…you feel so good!_ ” the voice was full of pleasure, rough and broken by moans. “ _Give me your knot. Fuck me full, Alpha. Breed me up until I’m fat with your child. Please Alpha please!”_

There was a snarl, a very familiar snarl, as the loud sounds of fucking managed to increase. “ _I’ll fuck you full_.” Castiel’s voice mirrored whoever he was currently buried inside, “ _Pump your tight cunt full, Omega. Going to breed you up nice and fat._ ”

Dean clenched his fists as he moved through the apartment. He could now hear the groan of the mattress and the loud slap of skin against skin as Castiel moved quicker,  _close to his knot_  his mind supplied hurt and betrayed again.

“ _Fuck. You feel so good around me._ ”

Now that Dean was right outside the room he could hear Castiel’s cock moving through the Omega’s slick and a glance in revealed a  _gorgeous_  Omega laid out under Castiel, gripping  _their_  bed sheets, as the Alpha that Dean thought of as his mate started to work his knot inside. “Oh oh oh there yes there. I can feel it. Yes yes yes yes! Ohhhhhh!”

There was a broken wail as the Omega came on Castiel’s knot and another vicious snarl escaped as Castiel ground himself against the Omega’s cunt as his cock started to shoot his release inside another Omega. “You smell so good.” Castiel was pressing his face against the back of the Omega’s neck and moving his hips forward in short, rocking thrusts. “You feel so good around me.”

“It’s been too long.” The Omega lamented, “Haven’t been fucked this good since the last time you fucked me over your kitchen table and the couch. How many knots are you going to give me tonight, Alpha? How many times are you going to use my wet cunt?”

“As many as I can shove in that tight little pussy of yours until you’re nice and full.” There was a raspy chuckle from Castiel and it was all Dean could take. He stepped away from the room and went back into the living room.

Dean spent the entire night on the couch, cover wrapped around him, as he listened to Castiel fucking another Omega for hours and hours. The moans were loud and the banging of the headboard kept him awake until almost 6am when they must have fallen asleep during the last knotting.

He shoved a pillow over his head and curled up trying to get some sleep. Unfortunately, there was a breathy moan and a low curse that woke him up. Dean growled lowly, shoved the covers off and left the apartment before he could hear them fucking again. But it was impossible to miss the very loud sounds of fucking in the bedroom he shared with Castiel.

“If he can sleep with other Omegas then I can get fucked by other Alphas.” Dean muttered darkly to himself. “It’s only fair.”

There were several possible Alphas he wouldn’t mind taking a knot from at his usual bar and Dean could have been enjoying them the entire time Castiel was fucking around on him. As far as Dean was concerned Castiel could just shove it since he already was shoving it in a bunch of other Omegas. There was little doubt in his mind that Castiel had been doing that for longer than Dean knew.

Probably had been like that when they’d met and Dean had only recently caught him in the apartment because he’d moved in.

Dean returned to their apartment at noon, tried to ignore the thick scent of sex and foreign Omega slick that saturated the air as he showered, dressed and ate something. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiled at him from the doorway, features relaxed and scent screaming he was well satisfied.

Castiel’s scent was thoroughly mixed with another Omega’s and it had Dean gritting his teeth as he tried to shove the hurt down.

“Hey.” He glanced back to his sandwich and ignored his Alpha moving around the kitchen, collecting his own food and sitting down near him to eat it. “Have a good night?”

Castiel glanced up at him and grinned, “It was  _very_  enjoyable.”

“This morning?”

“The same.” There was no guilt. Nothing. Not a single sign that Castiel even felt remotely bad or guilty about fucking around on him with other Omegas. It was so typical of an Alpha that Dean hated himself for thinking Castiel was any different. He had hoped that Castiel wasn’t like the vast majority of Alphas in society but it was more than obvious, now, that Castiel had been raised far differently. “What about you?”

Dean mentally snarled but ignored it. “Sleepless.”

He said nothing more and the kitchen descended into silence.

It wasn’t until he was at his favorite bar, a warm hand resting on his thigh and an attractive Alpha paying attention to him, buying his drinks and exhibiting a delicious scent, that he felt better. Dean allowed himself to relax into the Alpha’s touch, “Your place or mine, gorgeous?” the Alpha asked after pulling back from where he’d been sucking a mark into the skin of Dean’s neck.

“Mine.” Dean led the guy from the bar and towards his apartment. He found himself pressed against the wall several times, lips pressed to his and strong hands gripping his ass, before they made it to the apartment.

He couldn’t hear Castiel and sighed as he was pressed back against the door, lifted so his legs could wrap around the Alpha’s waist and the man could grind against him. “I’m going to fuck you so good.” The Alpha promised, “Been wanting to knot you for weeks. Bet that sweet cunt of yours will feel great around my knot.”

“Good. I need a good fucking.” They were away from the door, stumbling through the apartment and Dean was surprised when he ended up bent over the couch with a talented tongue fucking into his slick cunt.

He moaned and shoved back into the Alpha, whining when he received nothing more than that warm tongue. Dean was lost in the feeling of a tongue and now a few fingers inside his cunt. His orgasm was rapidly building inside him as the fingers slipped free and the sound of a zipper caught his attention.

The Alpha didn’t waste a single moment, shoved the fat, gloriously thick head of his cock into Dean’s dripping cunt and fucked forward with a vicious snap that had heavy balls pressed up against his cunt. Dean felt gloriously full and a throaty moan escaped him as fingers dug sharply into his hips. “You’re so wet.” Heavy balls smacked against his ass as the Alpha started to rapidly fuck his cunt in powerful thrusts that jarred Dean’s whole body.

Dean moaned and gasped and begged for it harder as the Alpha pounded into him viciously. The loud ringing smack of balls against his ass and the feeling of a thick, Alpha cock furiously pumping through his slick filled cunt had his cheeks flushing darkly with pleasure. " _Ohhhh_." Dean moaned breathlessly as he shoved back to take the Alpha's cock as deep as he could, cunt clenching around the Alpha, as pleasure warmed his gut and flushed his cheeks. "Harder Alpha harder! Please ohhh yes there there there! Please Alpha ohhh fuck fuck fuck."

There wasn't a point in holding back his sounds of enjoyment and Dean let himself moan unrestrained as he was fucked by someone other than Castiel for the first time in well over a year. It felt amazing as strong hands yanked him back into each of the Alpha's hard thrusts and each fuck forward had the Alpha sinking into him balls deep.

The wet, filthy sound of a huge cock repeatedly pumping through his slick soaked cunt filled the room along with their moans and the loud smack of skin against skin.

"There yes there ohhh yes yes yes!" Dean's eyes slid shut as his fingers clutched at the couch and he spread his legs wider where they were braced against the floor. "Fuck. You feel so good. So fucking good."

“You’re so soaked for me. Wet, tight little cunt.”

The sounds of fucking got louder and louder as the Alpha plowed into him viciously as Dean's words were turned into loud, breathless moans and whimpers that only seemed to goad the Alpha on. Each thrust that managed to nail his prostate had his body producing more slick and soon enough the wet, dirty sound of a cock pumping through copious amounts of slick was even louder as it filled the room along with the Alpha's grunts and moans.

"Your cunt feels so good around me." the Alpha groaned as his fingers dug in harshly and Dean moaned louder to encourage the rough treatment as he was yanked back into each forward thrust. He wanted the Alpha to fuck and use him, to pound into him until a fat knot was stuffed inside his cunt and he was filled. "Like that? Love having my dick pounding your cunt?"

Dean's mouth dropped open as his prostate was nailed several times in a row, "Yes! Oh God yes!"

He was so lost to the delicious feeling of a thick cock pumping into his slick cunt that he didn’t hear the door, didn’t hear Castiel, until there was a vicious snarl that rang through the apartment. Dean continued to moan as several more thrusts had pleasure zinging through him as the catch of a knot started to pull on his aching rim.

Then the Alpha fucking him pulled back growing knot resting against Dean’s cunt while Dean cursed as he glanced up to see Castiel standing there, lip pulled back in a snarl and eyes glowing. “ _What are you_   _doing_?”

“What does it look like, Cas? I’m a step away from getting knotted.” Dean glared at him in annoyance, “Fuck off. You’re not the only one who can get laid.” He turned to regard the Alpha still behind him, “Ignore him. He doesn't fucking matter. I want that knot of yours in my cunt  _now_.” he bit the words out and leaned forward once more, shoving his cunt back and clenching down to encourage the Alpha to start up again.

It only took seconds before the Alpha started moving again. He managed to fuck Dean's cunt for several more seconds, sending that delicious pleasure burning through Dean each time that knot popped back out, before Castiel was yanking him out of Dean’s cunt and shoving him away. “Get out of my apartment before I rip your throat out.”

Dean protested as the Alpha he’d brought back stumbled up and actually fled from the apartment leaving him alone with Castiel. Immediately Dean got to his feet and shoved Castiel. “What the fuck is your problem? I spent an hour letting him paw at me in the bar and now I’m not even going to get the knot I wanted? Fuck you, Cas. I was enjoying that Alpha’s dick and he was this fucking close to a knot. I could fucking feel it catching.”

“You’re  _mine_. He had no right to touch you.”

This time Dean didn’t hold back the growl, “Yours? I’m  _yours_? Really? I couldn’t fucking tell, Cas. What with your  _whores_  you bring to  _our_  apartment and fuck in  _our_  living space. The same whores you fuck in  _our_ bed that we picked out together.” He pushed at Castiel again, “Did you forget the marathon sex you had last night and this morning with  _another Omega_?”

“No.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “I very clearly remember James.” He still didn’t look guilty and it set Dean on edge, “That has nothing to do with this. You’re mine and that Alpha shouldn’t have touched what was mine. He should have known you belong to another Alpha.”

“You son of a bitch.” Fury burned through Dean as Castiel gripped him, “You can fuck around and I can’t? If you can stick your knot into any wet cunt then I can take as many Alpha knots in mine as I want! Maybe I’ll find a gloryhole or sex club and see how many I can get in a week! I know my cunt is more than tempting for any Alpha out there.”

There was another violent sound before Castiel crashed their lips together. He was tearing at Dean’s shirt that the other Alpha hadn’t bothered with and Dean’s Omega instincts practically purred at the show of strength, the show of dominance, in the Alpha before him. “That’s just sex. It’s different. It’s what unmated Omeags are for.” Castiel breathed against him, “You’re my Omega and I don’t share.”

Dean knew of Alphas like that. He knew the vast majority of Alphas in the world had a mate _and_ fucked other Omegas. He knew most Alphas had more than one Omega and loved breeding up as many as they could. It was the commonly accepted standard for Alphas and he hated that Alphas could fuck around on a mate but if an Omega did it then there was a problem. Omegas, once claimed officially, belonged to their Alpha and required their Alpha to get permission for most things.

He hadn’t initially realized that Castiel was like that and he felt sick to his stomach at the realization he hadn’t found an Alpha with a similar mindset to his own. “I don’t either.” He yanked at Castiel’s hair as a hand clamped down on the back of his neck causing him to go pliant.

There was a responding growl and Dean found himself, once again, bent over the couch. He could hear the sound of a zipper and then Castiel was fucking into him without pause. Dean was still slick and well fucked open from the other Alpha so Castiel easily sank inside.

“ _Mine_.”

Dean gripped the couch as Castiel started to ram into him, snarling and growling  _mine_ over and over. He shuddered and shoved his cunt back to take Castiel as deep as possible, craving Castiel’s knot and wanting it desperately. It was hard and fast; Dean knew there would be bruises on his hips when Castiel was finished though they wouldn't just be from Castiel. The Alpha who had been fucking him had no doubt left quite a few bruises from where he'd been gripping Dean's hips only minutes ago and part of Dean mourned the loss of that knot he’d been so close to having in his cunt.

“Cas.” He gasped it as the cock inside him started to hit his prostate, “Cas Cas Cas please Cas.”

“Mine. You’re  _mine_. I don’t want any other Alpha touching you. An Omega belongs to their claiming Alpha and you’re mine.” Castiel’s knot was starting to catch on his rim and Dean keened at the sensation as it was worked inside him, swelling up into a hard ball. He came with a broken cry at the feeling of Castiel’s release pumping inside him and teeth clamped down viciously at the nape of his neck over his bonding gland.

Another orgasm was ripped from him at the combined sensation. He went limp and could only whine as Castiel kept grinding against him, knot dragging against his prostate. “Dammit, Cas.” He managed, “You make me fucking crazy.”

There was a rumble that came from Castiel where the Alpha was draped over him as he continued to empty himself inside Dean, “My Omega.” Castiel’s tongue moved over the mark and broken skin at the nape of Dean’s neck. An undeniable claiming mark that would scar on the back of his neck right over his bonding gland.

Dean felt more secure with the mark, with Castiel caught snug in his cunt, but he knew the situation wasn’t resolved. It would help if he could understand why Castiel went along with that belief system. He knew of eight different Omegas that his mate had brought back but Dean wasn’t sure if there were more. It was more than likely there were plenty more Omegas that Castiel fucked somewhere other than their apartment.

He couldn’t imagine how many there might have been before he’d moved in. Dean sighed and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of pleasure spiking through him along with the warm weight on top of his body. They would talk about it after both of them had cooled down. He could only hope Castiel was open to reasoning and seeing that they would _both_ be happier if they had a relationship more like the one Dean’s own parents had had before his mom had died.

* * *

Dean could hear moaning long before he reached the door, pushed in his key and stepped inside their apartment. Hurt and pain burned inside him sharply along with the far too frequent feeling of betrayal. The scent of Alpha arousal, _his_ Alpha, and the unfortunately familiar scent of Samandriel’s slick saturated the air.

It had been months since he'd been claimed and nothing had changed.  Dean didn't know why he had thought it would considering Castiel hadn’t appeared to see anything wrong with continuing on as he had been. Silently Dean stepped further inside and took in the sight of the couch.

Castiel’s back was to him and a very naked, aroused Samandriel was currently riding him hard. “Oh, _Alpha_.” The voice was wrecked and Samandriel’s cheeks were darkly flushed, “Fuck, you’re so  _big_. You feel so good inside me. Love your dick. Ohhhh fuck ohhh oh yes.”

Hands gripped  _Dean’s Alpha_  as the other, younger, Omega started working himself on Castiel’s cock harder and faster, moaning and gasping loudly. There was the sound of a smack that rang out in the room when Castiel’s hand slapped the Omega’s ass and a startled whimper escaped as Samandriel started to work himself quicker on Castiel's cock with wrecked and breathy moans of pleasure.

“Mmmm  _Cas_ …ohhhh oh please Alpha. Give me your fat knot.  _I need it_  please please ohhhh yes can feel you. I _always_ feel like I’m being split in two.”

Dean’s fists clenched and he gritted his teeth in fury. It was enough that he had to come back to the apartment only to hear Castiel fucking another Omega and other times to the thick lingering stench of Castiel with another that had only increased in frequency over the past months.

Now Castiel wasn’t even keeping it behind a closed door. Instead he was fucking another Omega, an Omega that came around often enough Dean recognized the scent and sounds, right out in the open. What was next? Fucking an Omega right next to Dean’s sleeping body on their bed?

That seemed to be the logical next step. After all Castiel had fucked one in the shower while Dean was sleeping in their bed and hadn’t even had the grace to feel ashamed when Dean had caught him balls deep in the Omega’s cunt only hours later in the kitchen seconds away from knotting the redheaded female.

“Oh yess oh yes yes yes yes. Alpha!” Samandriel’s mouth fell open and the desperate rocking of his hips stilled shortly after Castiel released a loud, filthy moan.

“That’s it. Take my knot in that greedy, slutty Omega cunt.” Castiel’s fingers closed down on the back of Samandriel’s neck and hauled him down. Dean could hear them kissing as he moved through the apartment, slipping past them and into the bedroom. “ _I love your cunt. I could fuck it for days and not get tired of you_.”

He looked around until he found one of his plugs, shoved it into his jacket pocket and left the apartment without either of the two on the couch noticing his presence.

“If Cas can fuck around then I can too.” Dean started the Impala and headed in the direction of a very well-known Alpha bar. It was one of the busiest in this part of the city. “This time he isn’t going to stop me.”

It wasn’t a long trip and Dean could feel nervous anticipation churning inside him. He was about to get fucked by Alphas who were  _not_  his mate and there was nothing his cheating, archaic thinking Alpha could do about it.

He locked the car and walked inside the very busy bar. All eyes immediately turned to him and Dean didn’t bother to think about the fact that there were gloryholes in the back he could use for this. Instead he walked over to the bar, collected one of the bar stools and placed it away from the bar.

The noise from before was silent now and he could hear the faint sounds of moaning from the backroom as the Omegas in the gloryhole were getting fucked by various Alphas. Dean’s fingers lightly trembled as he stripped each layer of clothing off, shoes pushed to the side and clothes deposited on an empty table.

He took a deep breath and calmly draped himself over the stool so he could grip the rungs and shift himself into a good position for the Alphas to fuck his cunt. “No biting Alphas.”

That was all it took.

Alphas crowded around him in excitement and lust. He whimpered lowly when two fingers immediately shoved themselves inside his cunt and started to finger fuck him until he was dripping slick, whimpering against the hands of another Alpha who had stepped in front of them.

“Open up that pretty little whore mouth.” The voice was deep and rough, command easily heard. Dean quickly opened his mouth and relaxed his throat for the large Alpha cock that pushed past his lips.

The Alpha didn’t bother holding back and started shoving deep down his throat, grunting. It wasn’t long after that started that the fingers in his cunt disappeared and there was one still moment before an impressive Alpha cock,  _not_  belonging to his Alpha, fucked hard into him going balls deep in one vicious thrust. It ached at the too much stretch.

He had passed the point of no return now.

Dean’s fingers curled around the chair and his body went pliant between the two unknown Alphas. He rode the wave of a pleasant little buzz that was building up inside him, surrounded by Alpha arousal and interested Alphas, as he was greedily fucked at both ends.

“Such a pretty looking bitch. What a treat!”

“Wait till you fuck his cunt. It’s like a vice. Hot and wet.  _Fuck_!”

“Imagine him on his Heat. We could fuck his Omega pussy full with pups.”

There was laughter, catcalls and jeering. Dean let the sound fall away to the give and take of Alphas thrusting deep into him. There were balls smacking against his ass and chin as they pounded into him relentlessly.

“Don’t knot him!” someone hissed out when the cock in his mouth started to catch on the backs of his teeth as a knot swelled. “There is a whole bar who wants a shot at that fresh Omega cunt! You want to knot go fuck one of the Omegas in the gloryhole. Those cunts are more than good enough for a knot and there are plenty back there.”

Dean could hear the Alpha in front of him snarl but the Alpha pulled back, gripped his knot in his hand and a thick stream of come hit the back of Dean’s throat. He choked for a moment and then sealed his lips around the head of the Alpha’s cock, swallowing everything, until the Alpha reluctantly pulled away.

Seconds after a new Alpha stepped up and the one in his cunt was spilling into him in thick, hot ropes of come. “Fuck. I wanted to knot him. Bet he’d feel so good around me. Feel so good squeezing my knot dry. Milking it with his hungry little cunt.”

The cock slipped free, come and slick leaking out, only for both to be replaced.

He lost count of the number of Alpha cocks he took at both ends. The entire bar took a turn with him and Dean had vaguely noticed new Alphas coming into the bar to line up for a turn at the exposed Omega in the front of the bar. Some still went into the back for the gloryhole but he never waited for long between fucks.

His muscles ached, his cunt was gaping and come had dried all over his naked form. “Last two fucks, boys. I’ve got to close down and I’ve already stayed open hours longer. It’s only fair I get a fuck myself before the little whore leaves."

Dean blinked open his eyes and sluggishly looked over to see the large Alpha running the bar watching the two Alphas currently fucking him. He slowly breathed through his nose and gasped around the one his mouth when the Alpha pounding into him from behind nailed his prostate.

“Come on, Jack. We’re still buying drinks…”

“Not tonight. Come back tomorrow I always have fresh Omegas filling the stalls in the gloryhole and considering how hungry this one is for Alpha dick he might be back. Looks like a knotslut if I ever saw one and he seems really happy caught between two Alphas. I'll put him back in the stalls and you can knot his cunt back there as often as you can get it up if someone doesn't drag you out to use him themselves.”

Dean swallowed the come that shot into his mouth, lapped at the softening cock the Alpha had rubbed against his lips and sighed out once that Alpha disappeared out the door. His cunt ached in the best ways as the other Alpha grunted and emptied into him.

The wet sound of come and slick hit the floor as the Alpha zipped up before he left.

“You certainly brought in a lot of additional business tonight and keeping so many Alphas up front I sold even more liquor. I hope you’ll become a frequent visitor. My customers are always looking for a fresh Omega cunt.” Dean lay limp over the stool and only moaned brokenly as the bartender pushed inside him, gripped his hips and fucked forward viciously into his sore cunt.

His cunt rhythmically flexed around the Alpha, trying to grip the knot it had been denied all night. “ _Ohhhhh_.” He whined lowly in a voice rough from having his throat fucked for hours upon hours.

Pleasure shot through him with each slap of the Alpha against his thoroughly used cunt. It didn’t take the Alpha long to knot him and Dean’s mouth fell open, eyes snapping shut, as his orgasm punched through him. He saw white and everything in him tightened down as his inner muscles set about milking the knot buried inside him.

“That feels good, greedy whore.” The Alpha smacked his ass several times in quick succession and groaned when it caused Dean to clench up even tighter. “Haven’t been inside such a deliciously tight, wet cunt like this in awhile. Can’t believe you still feel this good after taking so many Alpha dicks in your pussy.”

They stayed tied together for close to forty minutes with the Alpha grinding against him and praising his cunt as the bartender's cock pumped him full of even more come. The knot finally went down and Dean lay there limply, leaking and gaping.

“Did you bring a plug?”

Dean barely managed, “Jacket.” As he panted. Fingers probed at his cunt, shoving come back inside, before his plug pushed inside and the furrowed end caught on his aching cunt.

“Come back tomorrow night. I’ll set up something a little better than a stool. A ripe bitch like you should at least be draped over something padded if you’re going to take that many Alpha cocks. I’ve got a nice breeding bench we can strap you down to for hours and hours right here in the middle for the heaviest traffic. It's even got a spot where your come filled belly can hang down or we can put you center stall in the back. Let them knot that cunt of yours in the gloryhole. Either way you’ll leave here with an impressive bulge.”

Dean managed to climb off the stool, mumbled an agreement to return the next night, before he caught the rag the Alpha handed over.

He didn’t really remember cleaning up with the rag tossed to him, dressing or the trip home. Dean’s legs were shaky and everything felt thoroughly worked over as he walked down the hall. He had plans of showering and passing out but stepping into the apartment he could hear them still fucking.

“Ohhh Alpha fuck yes! Harder give it to me harder. Come on. Fuck me with your fat cock. Wreck my cunt please please please!”

It was a completely different Omega from the one earlier. Castiel had actually gone out to pick up  _another_  Omega to bring home and fuck.

Dean groaned at the sound, kicked off his shoes and trudged towards the bathroom. He wasn’t even going to bother cleaning himself out. There was a noticeable bulge in his stomach from the impressive amount of Alpha come he had locked inside and he hoped Castiel noticed. Tomorrow night he had every single intention of leaving the apartment even earlier and staying until closing at that Alpha bar.

In fact Dean was going to go to that bar and other Alpha bars every single night he could get away. He was going to fuck his way through all the Alphas in the city if he could and Castiel could shove it up the ass if he thought Dean was just going to take his cheating lying down. Well Dean would be lying down but the only thing he'd be taking was other Alphas’ cocks as many times as he could manage.

He was also going to find that Alpha from before and get that knot he'd been denied. Castiel could fuck all the Omega whores he wanted because Dean was more than happy to bend over and take it up the cunt from any Alpha who wanted a shot at him. It was only fair that he got to enjoy himself as much as Castiel did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seemed to be one of the more popular ones and I actually had something partially written for a second part so I thought "why not?".

“That crazy Alpha from before isn’t going to attack me, is he?” the original Alpha Dean had tried to cheat on Castiel with asked as Dean led him up to the apartment he shared with Castiel and whatever Omega his supposed mate brought back to fuck far more frequently since the last fight.

While Dean had been thoroughly enjoying getting fucked and knotted by far more Alphas than he could count at Alpha bars and several well-known, busy gloryholes for the past two months he wanted that original knot he’d been denied.

And he wanted the Alpha to fuck him in the bed Castiel always brought Omegas back to.

It was another way he could stick it to Castiel for his Alpha’s deplorable and disgusting behavior. Dean was just going to ride this train until it crashed or Castiel finally pulled his head out of his ass which was far less likely as time passed and Castiel had stopped altogether waiting until Dean wasn’t home to bring Omegas back.

They still fucked though for Dean it was with the knowledge that he’d been stuffed full of multiple other Alphas’ cocks only hours before or that he’d be spending that night taking it at both ends without Castiel being aware.

It was more like a hate fuck and knot than anything else but neither of them stopped and Castiel still enjoyed bending him over before fucking him from behind until he’d knotted Dean.

Sometimes he loved tying Dean up and fucking him until Dean could feel it for hours later.

“He’s at work.” Dean spoke with a wicked grin as he unlocked the door and led the Alpha inside. “We can fuck for hours without him interrupting.”

His response had a heavy, thick wave of Alpha arousal coming from the Alpha. It clouded his senses and his cunt clenched as slick gushed out in response.

“Good because I’m going to fuck and knot you for hours. I’ve thought about you since he interrupted us and denied me my knot. I’d been so close to enjoying that cunt of yours locked around me.”

The door shut and locked behind them as Dean led the way to the bedroom with a mixture of glee and arousal. He yanked open the windows near the bed and moved back over to the Alpha waiting for him by the doorway. “Show me exactly what you’ve been thinking about.” He breathed out in excitement.

It only took seconds before he was hauled forward and lips hungrily met his own as large hands moved down his sides. Without looking the Alpha worked his pants open, shoving them down as Dean broke the kiss with a loud moan, as his pants were pulled down.

He kicked them off and raised his arms eagerly when the Alpha reached for the hem of his shirt. That too was cast aside so he was standing there completely naked, cunt leaking and cock hard, as the Alpha stared at him with hungry eyes.

“I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this.”

Dean grinned in response and let himself be manhandled onto the large bed. The Alpha only let go to quickly strip out of his own clothing before a warm body was covering his, the hard line of the Alpha’s large cock resting in the crack of his ass as he rocked up against Dean with a deep throated groan.

“Come on, Alpha, fuck my wet cunt. Show me exactly how an Alpha is meant to treat an Omega.” He goaded with a lust rough voice as the Alpha pulled away to shove fingers inside his aching cunt. “ _Use me_.”

Fingers pumped through his slick, twisting and scissoring inside him, as pleasure lit up his nerves.

The fact that he was in the bed he’d picked out with Castiel with another Alpha who was finger fucking him loose had a heady sense of satisfaction rushing through him.

Castiel could shove it up his ass as far as Dean was concerned.

Fingers slipped out of him and Dean whimpered at the loss but he didn’t have to wait long as a hand smacked his thigh. “Ass up, face down.” Came the rough command.

Dean quickly and eagerly complied as he shifted up to his knees, spreading them out and canting his ass up as his cheek pressed against the sheets with his back bowed in a perfect posture of submission. More slick gushed out of him at the knowledge that he was about to be fucked and knotted by a completely different Alpha than his mate.

The same Alpha that Castiel had personally threatened and had prevented from knotting Dean before. Now there was _nothing_ stopping him from taking this Alpha’s knot.

“Give it to me.” He demanded as fingers gripped his naked hip and then the hard, blunt pressure of a fat cock against his cunt had him shaking in anticipation. It shoved into him roughly, spreading his cunt open and filling him up deliciously until heavy balls rested against him.

It felt just as good as it had the last time.

Dean shoved back, tightening down, goading the Alpha into moving. He didn’t have to wait long. Immediately the Alpha started to pound into him from behind in hard, vicious and greedy snaps of powerful hips that jarred his body.

The fat cock plowed into him roughly as the loud smack of balls against his ass echoed in the otherwise still apartment and out of the open windows. “Yes!” Dean relished the feeling, “Ohhh yes Alpha ohhhh. Harder yes yes yes yes!”

There wasn’t a question that people would be able to hear them fucking and him begging for more with the windows opened. Dean wanted someone to hear him begging an Alpha other than Castiel for a knot.

Pleasure flew through him each time that glorious cock nailed his prostate and a hand at the nape of his neck had him going pliant with a whimper as the fingers tightened down just right.

His eyes rolled at the perfect wave of warm pleasure building inside him as the wet sucking sound of a cock repeatedly thrusting through his slick soaked cunt mixed with the groaning of the mattress underneath them and the bang of the headboard against the wall.

“Please Alpha please!” his mouth fell open while his cheeks flushed darkly as warm pleasure coiled inside him. “ _Fuck_.” Dean gasped as the pace picked up until the Alpha was pistoning forward into his cunt lmost violently. “Ohhhhh oh pl—so good please yes there ohhhh!”

The sound of skin smacking against skin was louder and Dean could feel how close he was to the edge as he panted against the sheets. “That’s it.” The Alpha breathed roughly, “You missed my dick in your sweet little cunt, didn’t you?”

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes yessss!”

Dean could feel the swell of the Alpha’s knot against his cunt and how it started to catch on his rim, tugging and popping out, as the pace got rougher and the Alpha started to greedily rut up against his cunt.

“Take my knot.” The Alpha snarled as his fingers tightened harshly, “Take my knot in your greedy cunt. Gonna fuck that bitch hole full.”

It slammed inside him and the hard ball swelled up, pushing against his inner walls and stuffing him full, before warmth flooded his cunt in thick, hot ropes of come.

Dean’s orgasm crashed into him as he came with a keening wail that left him limp and whimpering against the sheets. Behind him, locked in Dean’s cunt that had hungrily began milking his knot, the Alpha started to grind up against his cunt with loud groans of pleasure.

Each pass of the Alpha’s knot against his prostate had more pleasure burning through him and Dean almost sobbed at the too much sensation as the Alpha rung another orgasm out of him with a growl.

His eyes rolled and his mouth dropped open as he laid there caught on the Alpha’s knot unable to even bother moving from his position. It wasn’t as though he wanted to because it felt perfect.

“Damn.” Dean managed with a truly fucked out sounding voice, “That was amazing.”

It earned him a filthy sounding laugh, “I’ve only begun. Your cunt is going to gape when I’m finished.”

Dean’s cunt clenched down harder at the thought and his cock twitched at the beautiful image the Alpha painted.

The next round had Dean with his wrists tied behind his back with the Alpha’s belt, a large ball-gag shoved in his mouth and a vibrating cockring specifically designed for Omegas around his small aching cock driving him insane.

On the floor next to the bed the box of toys they had acquired sat waiting for them to pick through it once more.

Fingers curled around the place his wrists were bound as the Alpha pounded into him harshly, grunting and groaning in pleasure, while Dean moaned into his gag from the combination of pleasure in his cunt and where the cockring vibrated at the base of his hard cock.

He could only lay there as the Alpha he’d brought back to the apartment used him roughly. His only request had been that he be fucked like he was only a wet cunt to knot.

So far Dean hadn’t been disappointed in the enthusiasm his request had earned him as the Alpha had been all too happy to go through the toy box before shoving him down.

The denial of release and the feeling of being roughly plowed into had him moaning loudly into his gag. Dean didn’t move, he couldn’t, as the Alpha’s thick cock pounded away inside him.

Somehow the Alpha dragged out the second round, holding off on knotting, until Dean was sobbing into his gag and his body trembled violently with a desperate need to come that he would be denied.

That was when a hard, deep snap of the Alpha’s hips had the Alpha buried balls deep as his knot swelled up once more and tied them together. The full feeling had Dean panting against his gag as he laid there and whined each time the Alpha rutted against his cunt.

His jaw ached where it was held open and his shoulders burned as his cock rested beneath him completely neglected with a vibrating cockring tormenting him pleasantly. Dean floated on the feeling of being completely dominated as the Alpha’s release pumped into him filling his cunt once more.

They managed two more knots before the Alpha left and Dean shoved a thick plug into his puffy cunt with a satisfied smile on his face. He hummed to himself as he removed the sheets.

Dean cheerfully placed them into the washer as he moved around the apartment, cunt plugged and full, as he paused to relish the well fucked feeling he was riding high on.

It would be nothing on how he’d feel by the end of the night. It was Friday which meant higher traffic at the Alpha bar he spent Fridays at and the breeding stand with the opening for his belly to hang as it was fucked full of come would be in prominent display.

His cunt  _always_ received high use at that particular bar and considering their hours his belly was always bulging by the time he left at the end.

Hours later Castiel came home late and it was more than obvious his  _mate_  didn’t even notice what had happened, the scent of fucking and other Alpha gone thanks to the open windows, as Dean glared at the pretty smiling Omega leaning into Castiel’s side.

He knew this one was Castiel’s  _secretary_  and a more frequent visitor to their apartment than he wanted to think about. Dean knew for a fact that Castiel fucked the Omega while he was at work.

It was more than likely why this particular Omega had been hired for the position. He imagined the Omega on his knees under Castiel’s desk, bent over the large wooden desk and even fucked up against the impressive windows in Castiel’s office. The images had him clenching his fists in anger.

“Bye Cas.” He muttered as he grabbed his keys and slipped past them as Castiel waved him off eyes fixed on the Omega who hadn’t wasted any time stripping naked.

Dean felt a wave of disgust at the black lace panties with the Omega’s hard little cock resting inside and the obvious marks on the Omega’s hips that would match Castiel’s fingers.

As the Omega turned to bend over the couch Dean could see a plug nestled between the Omega’s plump ass cheeks probably holding in several of Castiel’s loads from throughout the day.

“Have fun at work, Dean.” Castiel mumbled as his eyes fixed on the sight and Dean rolled his eyes. Oh he’d have plenty of fun at  _work_. It had been the perfect excuse to explain disappearing every single night and for long, long hours on the weekends.

The bar was packed as he slipped inside and nodding to one of the bartenders he stripped down, handed over his clothes and moved towards the empty breeding stand waiting for him. Wordlessly he slipped the large o-ring gag into his mouth, secured it with quick fingers and breathed carefully before moving.

Dean’s cunt clenched in anticipation as he draped himself over it and fingers were quick to secure his legs so they were spread out putting his round ass on display before moving to tie his wrists down.

Once he was thoroughly strapped down his plug was pulled out and two Alphas were stepping up to him. One shoved a large cock into his cunt, still sloppy and full of the earlier Alpha’s come, while another gripped his face.

His mouth would remain held open the entire night and without really thinking about it Dean relaxed his throat, something he’d gotten very good at after weeks of being face fucked frequently, as he let his mind drift. The feeling of being fucked at both ends had him buzzing in pleasure and satisfaction as hands ran over his naked body while the Alphas used him.

Rough fingers dug into his hips over the marks from earlier as his cunt was roughly fucked and fingers knotted in his hair as the Alpha fucking his face held him in place.

It was the beginning of hours upon hours upon hours of fucking starting up at the busy Alpha bar that didn’t close until 4am.

Dean lost track of the number of cocks that had fucked his cunt and the number of cocks that had spilled down his throat as the hours flew by. His muscles were loose, his cunt ached perfectly and his jaw was sore from the few knots several Alphas had managed to lock behind his teeth when the bartenders had been swamped at the bar.

He didn’t care.

Even more Alphas had managed to knot his cunt tonight than normal and it wasn’t as though he had a rule against it. They just tried to keep him open for more use the days he typically offered himself up at the front of the bar instead of in the gloryholes in the back.

When he was in the gloryhole his cunt was  _always_  knotted by every single Alpha who shoved their cock inside him and fucked him hard.

Slowly he breathed through his nose as the knot currently filling his mouth emptied another thick load down his relaxed throat. Some of the mess leaked out of the corners of his mouth, trailing down over previously dried paths, as his eyes fluttered and a moan built in the back of his throat at the feeling of a cock nailing his prostate.

“Greediest Omega cunt I’ve ever seen.” The blond Alpha behind him spoke up in a smooth accent Dean couldn't quite place but Dean only listened to the actual words with half of his attention. He preferred to mentally drift as he was used and the near constant feeling of fucking made it almost too easy to slip into that blissful Omega headspace.

By the time the two bartenders had taken their turn knotting his cunt at the end of the night his belly had a very large bulge where he’d been fucked full of copious amounts of come and it was nearing 5am. It left him feeling heavy and well used as his plug was shoved into his loose cunt locking the mess inside.

“It was a good night for you.” The bartender whose knot had just slipped free breathed out. A hand reached down underneath the breeding stand where his heavy belly hung free and rubbed against the bulge. “Busiest night we’ve had in awhile. Your cunt saw quite a bit of use.”

“Plus those knots some of them managed to catch inside him. He was definitely fucked full tonight.” That came from the other bartender as Dean lay there limply not wanting to move.

But once they had removed the straps he somehow managed to stumble up, sighing at the loose-limbed feeling, as his cunt tightened down on his thick plug and his hand came to rub against the swell of his belly.

It was the most impressive one so far.

“Got a towel?” his voice was scratchy from the rigorous fucking his throat had gone through.

A warm, wet towel was given to him and Dean moved it over where come had dried to his skin after he’d wiped his face clean.

“If you’re looking for a different Alpha than the one who bit you or if yours died I’m more than happy to claim you. I can tell it hasn’t been officially sealed.” the bartender who typically worked leered at him as eyes flicked over his naked body, “I wouldn’t even stop you from spending your nights in here if you’re that insatiable. I love a good show and having an Omega so greedy for dick is beyond appealing.”

It was a very tempting offer and Dean appraised the Alpha, one who had to be at least ten or more years his senior and handsome in a rugged kind of way, as he shifted on his feet.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He managed before turning to collect his clothing and pulled them on.

“The gloryholes start getting a decent number of Alphas coming in around four tomorrow and now we’re staying open till 5am on Saturdays.” The words had him pausing as he had managed two steps towards the door, “I know you alternate between the front and the back when you come in. I figured if you’re looking for more fucks you’d want to know when it started getting busy on Saturday. It would give you more knots in that hungry cunt of yours and the bulge you’ll get will be even more impressive.”

Dean nodded with a small smile at the thought of the gloryholes in the back. The padded bench in the center of the small center stall gave him something to drape over as he took it from behind through the hole in the stall and it was one of the nicer ones he’d stumbled across since he’d started his silent rebellion against Castiel.

“I’ll see you at three thirty.”

Then he was out the door and heading towards the Impala. Dean sighed once he sat down and drove back to the apartment. It wasn’t a surprise that the bang of the headboard and the sounds of fucking filled the apartment when he walked inside. Since Castiel was off weekends he usually kept it up longer with small naps and then more fucking.

Soiled lace panties rested in the hallway as Dean moved towards the bathroom.

Dean glanced into the bedroom to see an Omega on all fours in the center of the bed with Castiel draped over him as  _his_  Alpha fucked the Omega from behind roughly. His mate’s loud, pleasured moans were loud enough that Dean had been able to hear them outside of the apartment before he’d even opened the door.

A quick shower and a change into soft clothes had Dean curling up on the couch as he shoved earbuds into his ears before he turned his iPod on. Music drowned out the sounds of fucking from the bedroom and Dean’s eyes drifted shut as his hand rested on his large come filled belly.

He fell asleep listening to music and enjoying the knowledge that he’d spent hours getting his cunt fucked full while Castiel had no idea. The full feeling had a smile pulling at his lips as he drifted to the knowledge that while Castiel was starting a week-long trip for his job Monday Dean would be spending the free time getting fucked.

And he could bring back all the Alphas he wanted to the apartment without worry of Castiel walking in on him to cut his fun short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone enjoyed this little addition. Dean was thoroughly and completely embraced his own version of getting even with Castiel (though I'm pretty sure he's very far ahead of his "mate"). 
> 
> Nothing like revenge fucking, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean moaned lowly as thick fingers worked his cunt loose, teasing and stroking, as he shoved back and clenched down. He could feel how tight his body was getting, how on edge the Alpha was making him, as another finger pushed in._

_They pumped and scissored him open as the wet sound of his slick caught his attention along with the litany of filthy words talking about his wet cunt._

_He could only moan as his cunt clenched down on the fingers before they slipped out and the blunt head of a nice, thick Alpha cock started to push in before a rough snap had it buried inside him completely._

Loud grunts and the rhythmic slap of balls against his wet ass dragged Dean out of his dream. He whimpered lowly, blinking into the low light of the bedroom and trying to pull his mind back from sleep, as the cock pumping inside him started to pick up pace.

“ _Fuck_.” The thick voice groaned in pleasure as hands gripped him tight and a warm body pinned him to the mattress that creaked with each hard, greedy thrust that shoved the cock balls deep each time. “Greedy cunt.  _My greedy little Omega’s cunt all wet and ready for me_.”

Dean jerked as his mind recognized the voice of Castiel and his fingers tightened on the sheets under him as his supposed mate fucked him roughly. He wished Castiel’s cock wouldn’t hit his prostate and that the Alpha didn’t know how to make him moan but it was hard holding the sounds back.

He bit at his lip, eyes clinched and gut twisting, as Castiel’s hips viciously snapped forward.

“Like that? Love having my dick fucking that wet cunt of yours, don’t you  _Omega_?” Castiel’s teeth grazed against the mark on Dean’s neck causing Dean to tighten down on reflex, body responding without his permission, as he tilted his head automatically to offer more of his neck to the Alpha pounding into him. “That’s it. I’m going to breed you up. Going to fuck your womb full until you are fat with my baby.”

He shoved his face into the sheets, hating the words and how his instincts relished them, as heavy balls slapped against him and the filthy, wet sound of Castiel’s cock plowing through the copious amounts of slick his body had produced filled the room.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Castiel’s pace turned to rough, greedy rutting and he grunted as his knot started to swell. Dean could only lie there pinned under his Alpha, cock aching and cunt clenching down tightly, as Castiel fucked his knot inside. “Take it. Fuck. That’s it. Take my cock.”

Castiel’s hips jerked in short little thrusts that pulled on Dean’s rim and had him groaning as warmth flooded his cunt in thick ropes.

Dean could feel the way his cunt had clamped down and started greedily milking Castiel’s knot, wanting every drop of Alpha come inside him, as Castiel ground up against his cunt releasing more of those pleasured sounds each time he orgasmed.

“Mmmmm.” Castiel’s teeth scraped over Dean’s mark and caused him to shiver, cunt clenching down even tighter, before teeth broke the skin again and Castiel dragged his tongue over the renewed mark humming in satisfaction. “I’m going to breed you up so good your next Heat. I made sure I would be home for it. Going to fuck you full of babies.”

Dean bit back a comment as he pressed his cheek against the pillow underneath him and tried not to think about Castiel actively breeding him. It wasn’t like the Alphas in the bars he spent so much of his time would care that he was knocked up.

There were plenty of Alphas who  _loved_  fucking pregnant Omegas. They loved the sweet scent and loved talking about how fat they were, how they’d been fucked full and then fucking them even fuller with come. It was the possibility of taking away the option of him accepting another Alpha and letting them break Castiel’s claim that bothered him.

Being successfully bred by the Alpha who claimed him would complete the bonding process and short of death he would be stuck with Castiel unless his Alpha rejected himm.

At this point Dean hadn’t decided yet, though it was very much an option, because he wasn’t sure if the situation would end up being worse instead of better than the one he was currently in.

Castiel stayed on top of him throughout the knot, grinding up against him and whispering filth into the darkened room, as Dean remembered all of the Alphas he’d gotten fucked and knotted by since he’d gotten fed up with Castiel’s active cheating.

It had been close to eight months now that he’d been spending near every single night and long weekends getting used by Alphas other than Castiel.

Dean had every single intention of taking as many Alpha knots as he could tonight when he slipped out of the apartment. The gloryholes were typically very busy and if the bartenders told his regulars, because he had regular Alphas who showed up to fuck him multiple times a night, he wouldn’t have to wait long between fucks.

The bars were even more busy with the holidays and Alphas seeking stress relief in the form of anonymous sex in bars and gloryholes.

Finally Castiel’s knot went down and Dean breathed out a sigh of relief but it didn’t last long. Castiel slipped out only to guide him up onto all fours, shoving him into position so he was ass up and head down, before Castiel was shoving back inside with a drawn out groan.

_Fuck_

Dean wildly thought about when Castiel’s last rut had been and couldn’t remember but the feeling of a hard cock pounding into him once more so quickly after a knotting was the only evidence he needed to give him an idea that Castiel was very much experiencing his rut.

Or hopefully at the end of it.

Castiel had been on another trip and it was entirely possible most of his rut had been spent fucking other Omegas and Dean was getting the tail end of it. Dean could only hope that was the case but he had shitty luck and wasn’t going to hold his breath.

It was  _hours_  later that Dean fell asleep while Castiel was emptying yet another load into him and hours later that he woke up to the feeling of Castiel’s knot slipping out of his cunt.

Dean groaned into his pillow at the wet feeling of slick and copious amounts of come leaking out of his aching, sensitive cunt. Fingers rubbed over his rim and after a shift on the mattress the large, round end of a plug shoved its way into his cunt before catching on his rim to settle into place.

Castiel shifted around some more and then he was sprawled out next to Dean, easily slipping into sleep, as Dean moaned lowly. He groaned at the ache in his muscles and cunt before allowing himself to slip back into a light doze.

* * *

Castiel had long since left by the time Dean pulled himself out of bed, dragged on a robe to grab something to eat and finally stepped into the bathroom. He cleaned himself thoroughly, washing away Castiel’s come with a scowl, before stepping out of the shower.

The clothes he pulled on were easy enough to remove before he grabbed his favorite plug, the o-ring gag and his keys. He didn’t bother with a note as he headed to his favorite Alpha bar and flashed a grin at the bartender as he headed towards the back where the gloryholes were located.

It wouldn’t take long before word got around that there were Omegas already in the stalls waiting for use. He moved back there, stepped into an empty stall in the middle, before getting himself ready.

Dean had gotten it down to a quick system and soon he was draped over the small padded stand in the center that put him at perfect height for both holes in the small stall with the o-ring gag in place.

His naked ass was pressed up against the hole and his mouth was ready at the other. The sounds of fucking, moans and the other Omegas already in stalls filled the huge room as Dean tensed in anticipation.

The door behind him banged open causing his cunt to clench and slick to leak out in excitement before a fat Alpha cock was shoving into him roughly. He’d prepped himself just enough and rode the edge of pain/pleasure as the Alpha started slamming into him rapidly.

Dean freely let the Alpha know exactly how much he was enjoying his first fucking, moaning and gasping and begging for it harder, as grunts and moans of pleasure echoed back to him from the Alpha buried in his cunt.

His fingers flexed where he was gripping the bars of the stand he was draped over and Dean clenched down, tightening up, as the Alpha moved quicker and harsher chasing his knot.

It had started popping in and out of his cunt, tugging on his aching rim, when the stall in front of him filled and his mouth was getting fucked without ceremony. Dean quickly relaxed his throat, unable to seal his lips around the Alpha’s cock with the gag in place, as it shoved down his throat repeatedly.

“I’d hoped that tight cunt of yours was open but I’ve no problem knotting your slutty mouth, Omega whore. I’ll come back when your cunt is open for use.”

Dean allowed himself to drift as the Alpha fucking his cunt knotted him, the knot spreading him open and filling him, as hot come emptied into him. He felt warm, pleasantly buzzed and the beginnings of well used.

He’d needed this after waking up to  _his_  Alpha back home and being fucked into the mattress for hours with a cock he  _knew_  had been in plenty of Omegas while Castiel had been away.

The only saving grace he had when Castiel fucked him, and his Alpha was still rather enthusiastic about using his cunt and sometimes his mouth, was that Dean was getting far more Alpha cock than Castiel was getting Omega pussy.

Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his small cock hung hard, untouched as the cock in his mouth started to swell at the base and soon his mouth was filled up by an Alpha knot caught behind the metal of the gag.

He swallowed everything he could from the Alpha using his mouth, felt it escaping out of the corners of his mouth, as the Alpha behind him tried to grind forward as best he could against Dean’s cunt.

It was only the beginning of a long night of fucking. He moaned, clenched, sucked and responded to every single Alpha as best he could while being caught between two Alphas in a small gloryhole stall.

Dean had gotten there early enough that his flat belly had started to gain a noticeable bulge from all of the come the Alpha’s had pumped into him but he had no intention of leaving until the bar closed.

He heard the door leading the gloryhole bang open, “-my you need to blow off some steam! Finals are coming up and I swear this greedy Omega cunt is perfect.”

The door to the stall that offered access to his already sloppy cunt banged open. Dean didn’t hear the Alpha’s response as it was drowned out by a loud banging and the Alpha fucking Dean’s mouth swearing as his knot caught in Dean’s mouth.

Behind him a long, impossibly thick cock slowly pushed into him causing his eyes to roll. Dean idly wondered if this was the first time the Alpha had fucked an Omega in a gloryhole but he didn’t think on it very long as the Alpha’s restraint rapidly disappeared after several testing thrusts.

Soon enough he was getting pounded into from behind, hard and deep strokes, by what he assumed was a monster cock. It had his toes curling and his cheeks flushing darkly in pleasure as he swallowed another load of come shooting down his throat.

He could hear the Alpha’s friends, or at least who he guessed were friends, encouraging the Alpha before he heard them moving away and soon those voices were cursing and moaning as they took turns with the other Omegas in the gloryhole.

Alpha after Alpha filled the stalls behind and in front of him as Dean remained draped over the bench taking it at both ends. His Alpha’s touch had long since been replaced by a generous number of Alphas who were more than happy to fuck him like he wanted.

“Sloppiest bitch’s cunt I’ve seen in awhile.” The newest Alpha behind him breathed, fingering Dean’s ruined cunt and pulling a muffled moan from him where his mouth was wrapped around another Alpha’s cock. “Gonna feel so good around me.”

Another impressive Alpha cock shoved in and started fucking as Dean pushed his ass up against the stall hole even harder than before.

When the call for one hour left until closing Dean felt gloriously full, achingly used and content as a new Alpha knotted him. His cunt hungrily milked the knot inside him as he swallowed another load of come from the one in his mouth.

“That’s it. Swallow it all, whore.”

Dean was more than happy to follow that instruction and focused on the task, breathing and swallowing, until the Alpha’s knot went down and it was replaced by another.

The last knotting at both ends came when Dean was ready to go home, change into something soft and pass out with his full cunt plugged up with Alpha come. He gained his feet, plugged his sloppy cunt and cleaned himself up lazily.

A hand rested on the swell of his belly, a very nice bulge from hours upon hours upon hours of knots, before he pulled his clothes on and left the Alpha bar with a pleased smile. His shirt strained from the giant swell of his come filled belly. Dean thought he looked like he was pregnant from the way his stomach had become so distended.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”

It was no longer a question and Dean tossed out an affirmative before leaving the bar. He barely paid attention to the drive before finally parking and heading up to the apartment he shared with Castiel.

The sounds of muffled moans and loud fucking wasn’t a surprise at this point though he did pause when he walked past the room to see  _two_  Omegas in their bed. From the scent both had already been thoroughly fucked and used for hours while Dean had been gone at the Alpha bar.

One, a pretty young brunette Omega was sprawled out next to where Castiel and the other Omega were fucking. Her hands were tied behind her back in a bow, both her ass and pussy were plugged up since Dean knew Castiel believed strongly in using  _all_  of an Omega’s holes and Dean could see where Castiel had gagged her with a large, red ball-gag and at her ankles were the padded cuffs Dean knew were a recent purchase.

The other one, a slight male Omega with black hair, was currently getting pounded viciously into the mattress. He was also gagged with a ball-gag, handcuffed and Dean knew from previous experience of his mate cheating that the Omega’s small cock had been caged.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, I love your pussy. Love fucking your wet cunt. You feel so good wrapped around me.” The smacking of balls against a plump ass got louder and louder along with the muffled moans of the Omega and Castiel’s own sounds of enjoyment as Castiel’s hips snapped forward rapidly.

Dean gritted his teeth as Castiel knotted the Omega, slamming deep and groaning filthily as he came, before he silently grabbed his clothes and moved back out of the room. He took a shower, keeping himself plugged and full, before changing into soft pajama pants and a baggy hoodie. Silent he went into the living room to pass out on the couch.

He’d happily spent Castiel’s money on a new one, large and comfy, to replace the other since it had gotten to the point that he spent several nights on it instead of in bed.

Carefully he sprawled out on the couch, hand resting on his incredibly swollen belly, before closing his eyes and listening to Castiel’s praise of the Omega’s cunt he was currently buried inside.

It was going to be a long night of interrupted sleep with Castiel alternating between fucking the male and female Omegas he’d brought home as he burned through his rut. A rut that would last  _days_  which meant Dean was going to find himself under his mate getting fucked more often than usual.

“Guess it wasn’t at the end of it.” Dean muttered to himself, lips curled in annoyance, as he shoved the pillow he had under his head and turned to curl up. He had just finally started to fall asleep when the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall and the mattress groaning with each of Castiel’s thrusts started up once more only this time the muffled moans were distinctly female as Castiel began pounding into the other Omega. “Fucking Alpha ruts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you a look at all the different angles of Dean and Cas's "relationship". You get a little bit of how Dean and Cas are interacting, Dean going out to get something else and Cas is a bit more kinky than I'd shown up to this point.
> 
> Hopefully someone enjoyed this little addition to the fucked up situation that is Dean and Cas's relationship in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I flipped a coin to decide which way this chapter was going to go because I couldn't decide. So this was actually the luck of a flip of the coin.
> 
> And there is finally a glance into Castiel's head in this world which should give you some idea of his fucked up reasoning/thought process.

Dean whimpered brokenly into his gag, body hot and tight, as Castiel pounded into him with loud grunts of pleasure and satisfaction. The whole time he was thinking about the appointment he’d made for next week, a shot to make sure he wouldn’t get pregnant this Heat, and how pissed Castiel would be when he failed to breed Dean like he planned.

It was the only thing getting him through the multiple rounds of fucking his Alpha had decided to indulge in without warning. The end of Castiel’s rut, a rut far longer than normal, saw him used thoroughly and often along with the multiple Omegas Castiel brought back to use.

He’d thought Castiel was going to be bringing a new one over for this but Dean should have known better than to get his hopes up that his cunt would be spared the last of his mate’s long, demanding rut.

Castiel’s thick cock drove into him repeatedly, thrusting viciously and single-mindedly, as a large hand pressed his face into the mattress when Castiel changed his angle.

“Like that?” his voice was rough, “Like having your Alpha fuck your sweet cunt full?”

Dean groaned and tugged uselessly at the handcuffs keeping his wrists behind his back. It wasn’t often Castiel indulged in this particular kink with Dean, usually it was reserved for fucking other Omegas or during his Heat but it still happened quite frequently and  _never_  when Dean expected it.

He  _hated_  his mate and tried to bite viciously down into the large ball-gag filling his mouth but this particular gag was far extra-large and it only frustrated him. Castiel’s cock continued sliding through the copious amounts of slick and come already filling his cunt making a wet, filthy sound to mix with the sounds of the banging headboard and the slap of heavy balls against his ass.

At this rate he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his usual amount of fucking at the Alpha bar and Dean resented Castiel for it. It wasn’t like Castiel wasn’t going to fuck another Omega’s cunt after Dean left and his mate was going to be cutting into his favorite time of the day if he kept this up.

“So good.” Castiel’s weight crushed him to the mattress and his thrusts turned into rough rutting before the growing ball of Castiel’s knot was fucked into Dean’s clenching cunt. “Take it. Take my knot in that greedy cunt of yours. Can’t wait until your Heat. So close. You’re going to look perfect when you’re fat with  _my_ child.”

Dean’s eyes closed as he panted against his gag while Castiel’s cock pumped his hot come into Dean’s sore cunt. His fingers twitched where they were trapped and his muscles trembled minutely.

_It would piss him off more if I spent my Heat away from him and came back knocked up. Maybe he’d several the bond._

Plans to disregard the doctor appointment and to spend his Heat in an Alpha bar filled Dean’s head as Castiel ground against his ass, knot dragging against Dean’s prostate and pulling a very unwanted orgasm out of Dean’s tired body, while moaning loudly.

The rest of the knot was spent with Castiel alternating between grinding against him and fucking forward with short, painful thrusts while Dean tried to imagine a different Alpha using him like this.

Castiel pulled out, knot finally slipping free, only to shove one of the thicker plugs into Dean’s dripping cunt and patting him.

“Rest for a bit. I should be ready again soon enough.”

Dean snarled into his gag as he was left on his belly, thoroughly fucked as well as gagged and handcuffed, while Castiel freely moved about the room and headed down the hallway leaving him behind.

He’d been left on the bed, used for hours and tied up, like a cheap Omega whore and nothing like he knew his dad had treated his mom who was  _cherished_  while she’d lived.

 _Or_ , his mind unhelpfully provided,  _like a kept Omega whose only purpose is to service their mate which is the exact kind of Alpha you let mate you_.

Dean yanked at the cuffs, whimpered when the metal bit into his skin, and tried squirming but the movement had his cunt clenching and unclenching around the fat knot like plug. The sensation had him whimpering for a different reason and he hated his Omega biology.

He  _hated_  that this was considered a completely acceptable way to treat Omegas and it was entirely legal in society. It was practically expected that an Omega be willing and excited to provide for their Alpha in such a way.

Dean thought those Alphas who dictated what was acceptable in society should be tied up and used like this by even bigger Alphas so they knew how it felt to be nothing more than a set of wet holes and a womb.

His rights and choices were basically negligible before being claimed and basically nonexistent once officially claimed by an Alpha. It was bullshit.

Castiel fucked and knotted him two more times before Dean was freed, standing on shaking legs and more tired than he could even bother to think about. He stumbled into the bathroom, did a cursory cleaning and dragged on clothes.

He took a cab, didn’t trust himself to drive to the bar let alone from the bar, before stumbling inside.

It was luck there was an open stall in the gloryhole and he whimpered as he prepared to drape over the small stand in the middle after stripping. The plug pulled free, come and slick leaking out of his puffy cunt, as he bit back a sound of discomfort.

At this point it was just a want to have Castiel’s come and the feeling of his mate fucking him erased by other Alphas. He put in the o-ring gag, strapped it in place he draped over the stand in the middle that left his cunt flush against the hole behind him and his mouth right up at the smaller hole in front of his face.

He’d get at least five hours tonight instead of his usual number and that gave him more than enough Alphas at both ends to make him forget his mate. The first thick Alpha cock shoved into him from behind and immediately started fucking his aching cunt violently.

Another cock was pushed through the hole in front of him and right into his held open mouth. He found that using the o-ring gag he’d brought to make sure his mouth stayed open even if he drifted helped keep him ready. The cock in front of him started to fuck his mouth as the one behind him continued to roughly pound him.

He moaned around the cock fucking his mouth and clenched desperately around the one working into his cunt. Finally knotted at both ends, come pouring into his sloppy cunt and down his raw throat, Dean relaxed on the stand holding him up.

The sounds of fucking, moans and grunts and pounding, filled the gloryhole as Dean remained draped over the small stand in the middle of his stall.

 _I’ll decide which Alpha bar to spend my Heat at tomorrow_ he promised himself as the fourth set of Alphas used him relentlessly at both ends. The pleasant, floaty feeling of being used in such a way had him drifting and relaxing.

He hadn’t gotten to spend his last Heat in a bar, it had been spend getting plowed by Castiel and with a birth control shot for his Heat preventing an unplanned breeding.

The cock in his cunt knotted him and warmth flooded his cunt once more, pouring into him in thick and hot spurts, as the one in his mouth ended up caught behind the ring gag keeping it in place while come shot down his throat.

He failed to swallow it all, feeling it trailing out of the corners of his mouth to join the dried trails from other Alphas, while his cunt worked the knot tied inside of him.

Alphas cycled into the gloryhole, filling empty stalls and the sounds of fucking filled the air. Behind him Dean’s cunt became free for use and he heard a voice that sounded very familiar. His mind struggled to place it as he strained his ears but was too low sounding in a gloryhole filled with loud moans and curses, before the Alpha moved into stall behind him.

Seconds passed before a very thick, fat cock with a wide cockhead pushed through the mess his cunt had become and started to roughly fuck him. The Alpha only moaned deeply, grunting as he fucked harder and Dean didn’t bother trying to figure out who it was.

Chances were the Alpha had used him multiple times before and it had gotten to the point where he was starting to recognize strange Alphas fucking him. But whoever it was ramming him from behind they fucked like they were desperate to get off and the pleasure it sent flying through Dean was the only thing he cared about.

When it was near 4am Dean was on the edge of too much pleasure and exhaustion as the bang came calling for last knottings since the bar was closing soon. The warning came as the knot in his cunt slipped free causing more come and slick to escape.

The stall wasn’t empty for long and the biggest cock of the night, big enough that it fucking  _burned_ , shoved into him and the Alpha snarled in pleasure as he started to fuck Dean hard.

 _Going to be walking funny after that_  Dean couldn’t help but think sardonically as the cock in his mouth continued to use him.

Later, once the last two Alphas slipped free and Dean pressed his plug inside, he realized he’d been right. He cleaned up, dragged his clothes on and stepped out of the stall stumbling with an aching cunt.

He walked gingerly as he nodded to the bartenders as one waved him over for them to have a turn at him. Dean was bent over the pool table, pants yanked down and plug pulled free before the bartender, a man his dad’s age, shove inside with a deep appreciative moan.

Dean’s face flushed as the far older Alpha plowed him from behind, fingers tight on Dean’s bruised hips and large Alpha cock shoving balls deep on every single hard thrust.

The other bartender, Dean knew, had taken a turn with Dean during his break earlier and that Alpha was finishing cleaning up as Dean was fucked even harder than he had been in the gloryhole.

“All Omegas are sluts for a good cunt fucking.” The old Alpha growled as he yanked Dean back into each thrust and Dean wailed at the feeling. He couldn’t help himself as the Alpha worked him over, tugging at his small cock and smacking his ass as he fucked.

Fingers knotted in Dean’s hair and held him down, face pressed against the felt of the pool table, before a fat knot was pushed up against his cunt. It took some working but soon enough the Alpha had shoved inside and the knot swelled up, pushed against Dean’s aching inside, as it locked them together.

Warmth flooded Dean’s soaked cunt in thick, hot ropes and the fingers holding him in place tightened as pleasured sounds escaped the Alpha knotted inside him. Dean laid there, panting and whimpering, during the Alphas knot as short thrusts and periodic grinding up against his cunt had pain/pleasure burning in his gut.

It was the longest knot of the night, near forty minutes, but Dean knew this particular Alpha with years of experience had a far longer knot than the usual Alphas in the gloryhole.

Once the knot popped free his plug was shoved back inside, Dean slowly pulled his pants back up and headed out, hailing a cab and heading back home. Dean felt a little off, a little hot but exhaustion had him ignoring it, as he paid the driver and headed up to the apartment he shared with Castiel.

The sounds of loud fucking and moans didn’t even phase him at this point as he headed to the bathroom.

_Harder Alpha oh harder! Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, please please ohhhhh!_

The voice was female, breathless and wrecked, as the headboard pounded against the wall and the mattress groaned. Dean glanced in the bedroom on his way to the bathroom, took in the gorgeous female Omega taking it in her plump looking ass, as Castiel fucked her hard and rough.

He could tell by the scent that Castiel had been fucking her for quite awhile, burning off the very end of his rut, before Dean rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom.

The cool shower felt amazing as come and slick poured out of him, swirling down the drain while his small bulge disappeared, as he cleaned himself. Dean sighed, tired and too warm, as he rested his head against the cool tiles.

Dean figured he was coming down with something and hoped that meant Castiel would leave him the fuck alone or at least hold back the number of times he felt compelled to fuck Dean.

Slowly he stepped out, dried off and dragged on soft pajama pants before stumbling into the living room. He dropped onto the soft, plush couch and dragging a cover down over him slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Hours of fucking always took it out of him.

* * *

Castiel untangled himself from the warm limbs of the pretty little Omega from the office he’d spent most of the night with as he breathed in something rich, sweet and beyond tempting. It was the smell of Dean’s Heat. His soft cock slipped from Liz’s used cunt and idly he pressed the glass plug he’d pulled out earlier back inside to hold his release in.

He blinked lazily, body warm and relaxed, as his cock started to harden and his instinct to mate and breed filled his mind. Dean wasn’t supposed to be in Heat for another week but it was entirely possible his longer rut had triggered it.

Wordlessly he left her in his bed, appreciatively taking in her plugged cunt and ass keeping copious amounts of his come inside, before heading into the living room where the scent was thicker. He’d have to call her to his office in the future when he wanted a bit of a change from his slutty little secretary. Female Omegas had an extra hole that made them even more tempting and he thoroughly enjoyed using every single one of those holes.

On the couch Dean was whimpering, rutting desperately in his sleep against a pillow, with covers kicked to the floor.

Castiel turned back to the bedroom, picked up a large pink plug, and headed back. He easily stripped off Dean’s soaked pants, no underwear in sight to his amusement, before shifting his mate into a good position.

It was obvious the Heat had started in the middle of the night and now it was getting near the desperate stage where the only thing Dean would be able to think about was his Alpha’s knot.

His fingers effortlessly slid into Dean’s cunt, soaked and completely relaxed for breeding, before he positioned himself over his mate. The fat head of his cock easily pressed inside and within seconds he was buried balls deep in a nice wet, warm little cunt that started to flutter around him already seeking a knot.

Castiel was more than happy to give that to him. He knew how Omegas needed regular fucking and knotting but during a Heat it was essential that he make sure Dean was constantly filled.

The fact that it increased the likelihood of successful breeding was a bonus. He could already feel the effect the Omega Heat pheromones filling the air was having on him. He’d produce far more come, his refractory time would be even better than when he was in the middle of his rut and his need to fuck would be even more than normal.

And Castiel  _loved_  fucking.

He was thinking about moving them out of the apartment and into something far bigger. There were several choices he’d been deciding between.

His older brother Lucifer had pointed out how surprised he was that Castiel hadn’t taken another Omega or two, more to breed and satisfy his urges more frequently, but the current apartment made that harder.

He also enjoyed the large variety of Omegas he brought back to the apartment even though Lucifer had pointed out that didn’t have to change either something he knew in the back of his mind. It had been Lucifer who had pointed out that Castiel should start bringing Omegas back to his own apartment so Dean could get used to the variety of scents.

Lucifer had explained that an Omega raised wrong, as Dean had been, needed the extra exposure to other Omegas so he could learn his place and get used to how Castiel expected his Omega to please him. Castiel knew Lucifer had more experience and had spoken to their dad who had done the same with his mates.

But Castiel wanted to breed Dean up first, then look at the bigger apartments or even one of the impressive penthouses he’d found, move them both out and then look to acquiring a second Omega. It was deciding on whether to go with a female or another male that made it a hard choice and Lucifer’s suggestion of one of each was getting more appealing each day. He’d initially wanted to slowly claim additional Omegas but it could prove more useful to have a shorter period between claims with the new ones.

With a pleasured moan he started to thrust lazily into Dean’s wet cunt, it was positively drenched with slick, as his pace picked up and Castiel focused on the task at hand.

Breeding Dean was more important than following those next steps. “ _Fuck_.” He breathed out, still fuzzy from sleep and marathon sex, but enjoying the slide of his cock inside Dean and the delicious scent in the air.

There was a low groan followed by a desperate whimper as Castiel braced himself and started to pound into Dean. The ringing smack of skin against skin filled the living room as he worked himself harder and faster into Dean.

It was a far quicker knotting than usual with the driving need to knot quickly driving him forward until his knot started to catch on Dean’s swollen little rim.

As he worked his knot inside, snarling and promising to breed Dean’s cunt full, his feisty Omega finally seemed to wake with a sob of desperation and a slurred  _Wha?_ as Castiel slammed his knot inside.

It swelled up pressing against soft, warm insides as it locked them together and his come poured into Dean’s cunt. He could smell Dean’s undeniable fertility and the pheromones signaling Dean’s need for breeding.

“ _Mine_.” Castiel breathed in smug contentment. He’d known Dean had needed to be claimed, that his feisty mate would eventually accept his role and how Castiel’s household was run with enough time.

Some Omegas took longer to understand they belonged to their Alpha and that pleasing their Alpha was their main responsibility along with being bred and raising their Alpha’s children.

But Castiel _had_  loved the fight in Dean, how unconventional an Omega he was with the kind of abnormal upbringing Dean possessed and he had hoped that eventually Dean would accept the other Omegas that helped sate Castiel’s appetite for vigorous sex with a variety of Omegas.

Alphas were not made to only have one mate and needed a wide variety of Omegas to slake their lust.

Castiel was grateful, though, that a child would completely, _finally_ , mellow Dean out and the bond it created between Alpha and Omega would fully cement his claim. Bonded and bred Omegas were far more easy going, high spikes in emotion were greatly lessened and they were far more accepting of their role in their Alpha’s household.

He’d learned in his health class that it was because the Omega knew undeniably that their Alpha’s claim was absolute and a new, important chemical was released from the bonding gland he’d already activated with his claiming. That chemical changed the Omega’s behavior and gave off a pheromone that let other Alphas know it was a full claim. Dean's fire and unconventional thoughts had been good in the beginning but now that he was a claimed Omega Dean needed to learn that the way he was raised to think was _wrong_ and that his Alpha would show him the truth of the world. 

His own dad had explained that Castiel’s mom, his Dad’s first claimed Omega, had seemed to resent the other Omegas until he’d been both claimed and bred.

Castiel figured if his dad had simply bred his first Omega quicker instead of breeding the other two first that there would have been less of a problem. It was why he was going to establish the connection with Dean first before moving on to his other plans and claiming another couple of Omegas.

Dean’s cunt greedily milked his knot and Castiel could feel how Dean’s orgasm had him tightening down when Castiel began to grind against his plump ass. The tightness had his eyes rolling and pleasure twisting in his gut as he orgasmed again.

Fucking during an Omega’s Heat was slightly better than fucking Omegas during a rut. The sweet scent, the desperation and the drive to breed gave it a delicious edge. It also made him near insatiable.

“Fuck.” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Castiel could feel the pull on his knot when Dean moved forward a bit, shaking and whining, as Castiel braced himself. He placed his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, right over his claim, and squeezed feeling how Dean’s body relaxed underneath him with a whine.

“Seems your Heat hit early.” Castiel’s voice was full of arousal. “I guess my longer rut and the additional scent of Omegas triggered you earlier.”

Dean jerked underneath him and made a broken kind of sound Castiel was sure was from the way his knot had shifted inside Dean. His Omega was always very sensitive and Heats made him even more so.

At least during his Heat Dean wouldn’t be able to work so often and so late at night. After this he could officially register Dean as his first Omega and claim him through all of the legal channels.

He’d been putting it off mostly due to the increase in responsibilities at work and Michael’s off-handed comment that there was less paperwork if the Omega you were claiming officially was bred up. It also prevented another Alpha from contesting the claim or challenging.

“I’m going to breed you properly. That wet little cunt of yours is going to be fucked full and swollen for days.”

Castiel shifted himself back and chuckled when Dean whined a choked out  _no_  in what was no doubt a response to the weight of Castiel on top of him lessening. “Shhhh.” He cooed as he shifted himself and draped over Dean so he could start lazily thrusting against Dean’s knotted cunt. “I won’t leave. I won’t stop until that empty womb of yours is full and our bond is complete.”

When his knot slipped free he pressed the large plug into Dean’s wrecked cunt and patted his ass. Dean had fallen back asleep towards the end of his knotting and Castiel picked him up, carried him back into his bedroom and laid him next to the other Omega.

She would make a good second or third Omega; he’d fucked and knotted all her holes when he’d brought her back at the start of his rut and she hadn’t had a single problem about him using another Omega at the same time.

It didn’t hurt that she worked on the same floor and was constantly throwing out pheromones at him whenever she crossed his path. He didn’t regret bringing her back or trying her out after finding out how responsive she was.

She would make a very good additional Omega choice and she’d easily allowed him to lightly prep her ass for a tighter fuck without complaint. The wails had sounded sweet to his ears as he’d taken her from behind. The view of his thick cock splitting her nice round ass was a bonus.

Dean’s pheromones continued to pump thickly in the air but Castiel knew he’d be sleeping until they became unbearable in an hour or two. His cock was already hardening in anticipation but Dean would need the initial rest to get through days of Heat fucking.

He eyed the female Omega and grinned to himself.

Dean ended up with the padded cuffs and a ball-gag, slightly smaller than the one he’d used the day before. Liz ended up with the larger ball-gag and a scarf binding her wrists together.

The sight of two bound Omegas, ready and wet, had his cock aching violently. This was something he’d soon have all of the time when he claimed a second and eventually third Omega. There was a possibility of a fourth Omega claimed in addition to Dean but Castiel wanted to see how things went with four Omegas. Every Alpha he knew who had claimed five Omegas seemed very pleased with the number available for their use and to breed. 

There was something about the thought of having multiple Omegas that completely belonged to him bound up and laid out for him to use at his leisure that gave him something more that fucking other Omegas only briefly touched on. He couldn't wait to spend one of his ruts with all of his Omegas tied up, gagged and laid out for his use. The thought had pleasure shooting through him.

Castiel shifted Liz, rubbed against her clit until soft gasps and whimpers escaped, before dazed eyes blinked open. “On your knees. Come on, Omega.”

She slowly shifted up, let him guide her so she was tied to the headboard, before he shifted her legs apart. Castiel eyed both plugs, deciding which hole to use, before tugging on the one in her ass.

It popped free causing a muffled whimper to fill the room. Her hole sluggishly leaked his come back out as he added enough lube to make her ass sloppy and shifted himself up. Castiel guided his cock inside, thrusting repeatedly, until his balls rested against her and her tight ass was spread out around him.

“Fuck.” He hissed out, “Love how tight you are. Always greedy for it no matter the hole.”

Castiel groaned his pleasure as he rolled his hips back and fucked forward with a quick snap of his hips. The smack of skin on skin filled the room along with her muffled moan and he didn’t waste any time.

There wasn’t a point.

He’d get a good knotting in and let her spend the rest of the time warming his cock with her mouth, sucking him and possibly getting face fucked, before Dean would wake up needing to be bred.

His fingers dug into her hips, yanking her back into each thrust so he buried himself balls deep each time, grunting and groaning, as she panted and whined against her gag.

“Love this ass of yours.” He breathed, “Good little Omega. So good for me. I’m going to have to make use of you during office hours. Maybe a few meetings scheduled each week?”

She was moaning louder and louder against her gag as he pistoned his hips, thrusting hard and fast, as the mattress creaked under them and her ass clenched tightly around him even as she pushed back greedily.

It was hot and tight and perfect as he moved closer and closer to his orgasm. “Fuck, so good.” Next to them Castiel idly noted Dean shifting but somehow sleeping through it.

He knew gagging her had been the best choice. The pretty Omega he was fucking was a very vocal little slut and Dean needed rest for his Heat. Breeding could take a lot out of an Omega and while Castiel could fuck Dean while he was unconscious, resting from Heat exhaustion, he wanted to make sure Dean had plenty of energy in the first days of it.

Castiel’s knot caught on her tight rim, tugging and popping free, as he increased his speed and started to rut against her to work his knot inside. He’d need to take an additional day off after Dean’s Heat to rest from the marathon fucking.

With a growl he slammed inside as his knot filled Liz’s tight hole and locked them together. Immediately his cock started to shoot his load into her, pouring into her ass, as he ground up against her and released a sound of pleasure.

His eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed with his pleasure as he relished the perfect feeling of a successful knotting. Castiel ignored the broken whimper as he shifted, knot pulling on her taut rim, as he grabbed his phone.

Heat leave right after a rut leave was common enough and Michael simply laughed at his fortune before wishing him luck on breeding Dean. Another whimper escaped Liz.

“Did you take another Omega?” Michael asked after a few seconds.

“No. Just finished my rut late last night while Dean was at work.”

“And you’re taking full advantage of a second Omega while Dean catches some rest before things get rougher on the poor little thing.”

Castiel grinned as he rutted forward, cock shooting another load into Liz, as he shifted his phone. “Of course.” It earned him a laugh before Michael told him to enjoy himself, “I will. Goodbye, Michael. Oh and Liz from my floor is going to be a bit late.”

Michael’s loud laugh cut off when Castiel hung up and dropped the phone out of the way.

It was a shorter knotting and before long Castiel was pressing a plug inside Liz’s ass once more, trapping his come inside, before releasing her from the headboard and changing positions so her hands were bound behind her back.

“Now I need you to be a good little cockwarmer. I know how much you enjoy having my dick in that talented mouth of yours.”

Hooded eyes regarded him as she nodded. Castiel climbed up, directed her to his favorite chair and took a seat before guiding her down before him. The ball-gag slipped free as she licked her lips and moved toward to accept his limp cock.

Lazily she sucked him, tongue moving over his sensitive flesh, as Castiel rested a hand on her head. He could already see her bobbing her head underneath his desk while he worked and groaned lowly as she focused more intently on his limp cock.

Meetings in his office would be mandatory for Liz to service him when he wanted a break from his secretary.

* * *

Dean woke with a muffled sob of desperation. His body was on fire, his cock ached and his cunt clenched around the thick cock pounding into his overly-sensitive cunt. The mattress creaked underneath them and he shifted, wrists tugging on cuffs, as his eyes took in the sight of a familiar bedroom.

Castiel’s words slowly came back to him and muted horror filled his mind as Castiel fucked him roughly from behind. A hand rested on Dean’s bound wrists and the other at his hip as Castiel’s balls slapped against him with each thrust.

The last few days were a jumbled and dizzy blur of need, desperation, fucking and confusion. His muscles ached, he felt well fucked and used, as the near constant desperation to be fucked slowly lessened.

All of his plans were for nothing he thought in one single moment of clarity before Castiel’s cock brushed his prostate and pleasure zinged through him stealing his breath.

The gag had been taken out for water and sometimes when Castiel wanted to hear him screaming for more while the cuffs were more sporadic. Sometimes he could recall them on and other times they were gone.

“That’s it. My greedy little Omega.” Castiel’s voice was low, rough and filled with undeniable satisfaction. “I can already smell it.”

Dean’s cunt clenched and unclenched with the feeling of fucking as his fuzzy mind tried to desperately wrap around what Castiel had just said even as the next words rattled around in his head.

“All bred up. So good for me catching on the first breeding.”

If Castiel could already smell a change in his scent then he’d been successfully bred for at least a day or so before now. Dean pressed his flushed cheek against the mattress and pressed his tongue against the gag in his mouth.

Dean wanted it out, he wanted the muffled feeling gone and he wanted the knot catching in his cunt to belong to someone else but he wasn’t going to get that and Dean slumped in defeat. He wanted to scream and sob and deny what he knew to be true.

He’d fucked up. He had missed his chance and now he’d live with the consequences. There was _nothing_ he could do to break the bond.

Castiel’s knot spread his cunt wide, locking them together and come emptied into him. He knew his belly would have a nice bulge by this point, so much fucking and knotting would ensure that, as his inner muscles set about milking Castiel’s knot even though he’d already been bred.

His own body had betrayed him in the worst way and Dean hated his biology. He hated it viciously even as pleasure started to creep over his awareness and the hand at the back of his neck, gripping and pressing, had him going completely pliant for his Alpha with a broken little whimper.

“Just wait till you’re fat with child.” Castiel rocked up against him, “You’ll look so beautiful on all fours, swollen belly hanging down, while I fuck you from behind. Bred up and all mine.”

Dean closed his eyes, focused on trying to breathe through his nose, while Castiel’s voice and the words his mate was speaking washed over him.

A groan escaped when Castiel’s knot dragged against his prostate and pleasure lit up inside him as his cock, trapped between his belly and the mattress, jerked and his orgasm stole his breath.

“Mmmm.” Castiel stayed locked inside of him for over twenty minutes, grinding and giving several short thrusts, as Dean lay there until his Alpha’s knot popped free and a plug was shoved inside the sloppy mess that was his used cunt. “You should see your cunt.” Castiel’s hands spread his cheeks, “It’s so beautifully swollen and wrecked after days of proper breeding.”

The bed groaned as Castiel moved off and headed towards the bathroom while Dean lay there hating him. He let himself drown in the muted fury, the disgust and hate at his situation because he knew it wouldn’t be long before the connection between them strengthened as the completed bond settled.

A mated and bred Omega was a far different Omega than one simply claimed. The pull towards Castiel would be near impossible to ignore now. His own body chemistry would change, altering him without his consent, until he would be more complacent.

It was biology’s way of making sure an Omega stayed with their Alpha, that they cared for the children and the species continued to increase through mating. It also helped to prevent “mate stealing” which was what Dean had been counting on to find a new Alpha.

As he lay there the last of his Heat slowly faded and he was left with bone deep exhaustion from days of fucking on top of Castiel’s rut and his own nights spent at various Alpha bars.

He couldn’t even be bothered to move when Castiel removed the handcuffs and gag leaving him sprawled out on his belly in the middle of the bed. The sheets were a mess, the backs of his thighs and his cunt were no better but Dean could only lay there.

Castiel helped him up an hour later, guided him into the bathroom for him to clean up and when Dean stumbled out thirty minutes later the bed was changed as he dropped right back onto the mattress with a groan.

“We’ll get everything sorted tomorrow after you rest. Finally file the official paperwork.” Castiel spoke and Dean couldn’t figure out what he was talking about but mumbled an agreement if only to get his Alpha to leave him alone.

His cunt and jaw ached horribly. At this point the only thing Dean wanted was to sleep for a month and forget the fact that Castiel had succeeded in breeding him just as he’d said he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That's what the flip of a coin did to Dean. The other possibility is actually mentioned by Dean himself when he's disregarding the doctor's appointment but I guess this option goes better with the entire fucked up mess that is this "relationship".
> 
> Clearly this isn't healthy, isn't ideal and no one should find themselves in this situation let alone stick around like Dean has but in this story that's how it has gone.
> 
> The ABO society here is fucked up, the power imbalance between Alpha/Omega is insane and Dean was a fortunate Omega born into a loving home who unfortunately found himself in a relationship with an Alpha who was raised to believe the exact opposite of what Dean knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get to see the first Omega that Castiel claims. It was the most popular choice in the poll.

Dean struggled to muster the kind of anger and disgust he’d held for over a year but he couldn’t. It was impossible to shove past the heavy, lethargic feeling the hormones from his bonding gland constantly pushed through him since the completion of Castiel’s claim as his Alpha. His emotions had long since leveled out and spikes in anything other than arousal were almost nonexistent.

And as the months crawled on, his belly getting heavier and rounder, Dean could feel the distant emotion of resentment he couldn’t quite bring to the front simmering in the background of his emotions.

He hated it. Dean knew he should be far more emotionally volatile but at the same time he knew how a completed bonding effected an Omega’s hormones and how it made the Omega more docile. It was often a reason why Alphas were quick to claim and breed up a new Omega.

“I think this one would suit our needs.” Castiel was saying as Dean idly glanced around the huge entrance of what had to be the twentieth house he’d been dragged to. After a few months of Castiel looking at penthouse apartments, large and impressive though they were, he’d moved on to houses.

Something about needing far more rooms and space. Dean had zoned him out, still trying to dredge up the angrier feelings he knew should be more present and continually failing to his silent frustration. He figured Castiel was thinking of children though the Alpha had never spoke of how many children he wanted so Dean couldn’t be sure.

“Isn’t it a little…big?” he finally managed when Castiel stared at him. The word gigantic came to mind along with huge fucking mansion because it wasn’t like any house he’d ever been in.

Castiel rubbed at the swell of Dean’s belly as he stepped right into Dean’s space and the heavy scent of Alpha filled Dean’s senses. “I’ll have no problem filling up the rooms and I have more than enough money to support it.”

And that was that. With enough money Castiel owned the house, had everything from the apartment moved in and more furniture brought in to furnish the ridiculously large home. It was located in the nicest part of the city and near where Castiel’s siblings lived. The place was away from the seedy bars Dean had gleefully frequented but the distance didn’t stop Castiel from bringing Omegas back.

Dean could hear the loud, echoing moans and sounds of fucking filling the still house as he grabbed his coat. The plug rested inside the inner pocket along with his o-ring gag and with a scowl Dean stepped outside. He slowly made his way to the Uber waiting and climbed in as the Beta blinked at him.

He only spoke when he needed, the Beta was paid and with subdued excitement he walked into the Alpha bar. It was a nicer place, far nicer than any of the bars he’d gotten fucked in over the past year or so, but it had a _very_ _popular_ gloryhole.

Multiple sets of eyes watched him as he moved towards the back, ignoring the murmurs and the leers, before he moved into the large room. The sounds of fucking filled the spacious gloryhole as Dean moved to a center stall that had a stand for him to rest on.

Alpha bars always had a stand in the center stalls whereas the Beta bar he’d stumbled into didn’t and that was the last time he’d went to a Beta bar for sex. Dean figured it had something to do with how Betas didn’t knot and so the person in the center didn’t need something to rest on while waiting out the knot caught inside of them.

He got himself ready, clothes off and plug within reach, before carefully positioning himself. Dean’s growing belly made it difficult but once he was situated he relaxed his body with a sigh. It wasn’t long, it was never long, before a cock shoved into his cunt from behind and started to roughly pound into his sensitive cunt.

Dean’s mouth fell open, his cheeks flushed and his stomach twisted with pleasure as his near constant state of desperation had his body rapidly responding to the scent and feel of an Alpha fucking him. It was nothing on how it felt when Castiel fucked and knotted him to his undeniable annoyance but it still helped to sate his near unquenchable need to be knotted.

Only the weight, scent and feel of his Alpha felt completely right but Dean _loved_ being fucked and knotted so it was easier than expected to push that aside in order to continue going to bars.

“Fuck. Take that, Omega whore.” the voice was darkly satisfied as the impressive Alpha cock plowed into him at a vicious, hard pace Dean hadn't thought completely possible in a gloryhole. "Love that bred up cunt of yours fucked even fuller, don't you?"

Dean moaned loudly, cunt clenching and unclenching around the thick cock pumping into him, as his fingers tightened on the stand. He kept moaning loudly as the Alpha fucked harder and faster into him before a cock was shoving through the cunt in front of him.

At first he choked on the thick cock fucking his face but soon enough he’d relaxed his throat and laid there taking it at both ends. He wished he felt more of the thrill of going behind his Alpha’s back, wished to dig into that well of anger and a need to get even, but the emotions slipped through his grasp every single time.

He couldn’t bring himself to actually care about it.

But he knew going out, bending over and taking it from other Alphas was a silent way to get even with his Alpha. And that he still desperately loved being used for hours upon hours by multiple Alphas.

So Dean kept going each chance he got because soon enough his Alpha would order him to remain at the house as he got further along in his pregnancy.

Castiel had told him as much.

The cock buried in his cunt was soon locked inside of him by a gloriously fat knot and his muscles started hungrily milking it, squeezing tightly, as warmth flooded his ass and Dean groaned around the cock fucking down his throat.

It had the Alpha fucking his face moaning loudly in appreciation and after awhile the thrusts started to get more wild until a knot was locked behind his teeth. Dean mentally chastised himself for not putting his o-ring gag in.

 _I’ll do that after this one_ he thought while come shot down his throat and more was emptied into his cunt. He silently waited out both knots until the one in his cunt slipped free, come leaking out of his gaping and used hole, while the one in his mouth remained.

He barely made it twenty seconds before a new Alpha cock started fucking his cunt and Dean realized this particular gloryhole really was very popular though with a different clientele he was more than sure.

These were probably the rich Alphas who instead of bringing home an Omega to fuck they simply used the ones available in the gloryhole or they didn’t want to claim one yet. He didn’t care at this point.

Caring required far too much focus and emotion then he could bother to hold onto. After the knot in his mouth went down and he could lick his lips Dean reached over to where he’d left the gag. With steady hands he inserted it, locked it behind his head and waited for a new Alpha to fill his mouth.

Hours upon hours passed during which both of Dean’s holes were empty, at best, for a minute before an Alpha was fucking him once more. He could tell his belly was swelling beyond the bulge of his pregnancy and he knew his popularity was in large part to the scent of being bred, overly slick and well fucked.

He’d noticed that the combination of scents often had Alphas snarling at each other in order to get at one of his holes and even in the event where he was at the front of an Alpha bar, tied down to a breeding stand, most Alphas knotted him regardless of the rules.

The bartenders gave it up as a lost cause and simply allowed the Alphas fucking him to do as they pleased as long as business didn’t suffer for it. And business _never_ suffered from Dean being at the front of the house.

At two in the morning Dean finally stumbled out of the back of the bar, belly far larger than when he’d gone back and a plug snugly resting in his well used cunt holding the mess inside. He moved through the bar, ignored the appreciative glances, and out to the Uber he’d ordered.

This time it was an Alpha and Dean blinked as those eyes instantly locked on him. He knew immediately how this ride was going to end and didn’t care. It was one more Alpha cock and knot.

“Did that cunt of yours get a good workout?” came the rough question and Dean breathed in the heavy scent of Alpha arousal. “Love Alpha dick that much?”

Dean leaned back, hand resting on the large swell of his belly, as he met the Alpha’s eyes in the mirror and knew he looked completely fucked out. “Why? Do you want a taste?”

At this point Dean knew the number of Alphas who had fucked and knotted him was in the thousands. The city’s population was at well over three million, with a large number of popular Alpha bars, which ensured that he’d easily passed into the thousands by this point. Dean knew quite a few were repeat customers of those bars and he’d spent more time than he could imagine getting used it was still almost impossible to imagine how many individual Alphas had been inside him so what was one more?

It wasn’t like he had plans of stopping any time soon. Castiel sure as fuck didn’t seem to be stopping going out and picking up Omegas.

“I do.”

The car pulled over near a dark parking lot and Dean shivered slightly at the creepy setting as the Alpha climbed out of the car, walked around and pulled his door open. Dean allowed himself to be hauled out into the cool night.

His clothes were yanked off as the Alpha eyed him with hunger, discarding his clothing and finally Dean’s pants were yanked down around his ankles. A shiver had him shaking minutely at being exposed to the cool air while a hand reached out to stroke the swell of his belly.

“Fucked full. That cunt of yours was greedy tonight.”

Dean ended up bent over with his hands gripping the seat, swollen belly hanging beneath him and cunt exposed to the Alpha.

“Look at that sweet cunt.” The plug was tugged on before the Alpha let go and Dean heard the sound of a zipper. He could hear the way the Alpha’s breathing quickened in excitement and the thick scent of Alpha arousal had his small cock swelling with his own arousal. “I knew tonight was going to end on a high note.”

His plug was tugged out and an appreciative sound escaped the Alpha behind him as the blunt pressure of the fat head of the Alpha’s cock pushed against him. It effortlessly sunk inside, his cunt already loosened after hours of knots, before heavy balls rested against his cunt.

“That’s a sloppy cunt. It’s completely soaked.”

Thick fingers dug into his hips and Dean felt himself being jerked back into each of the Alpha’s hard, powerful thrusts. The loud, ringing slap of balls against his ass and pleasured grunts filled his ears as Dean moaned lowly at the pleasure spiking inside of him.

“Ohhhhh.” Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his body warmed up despite the outside temperature. His fingers gripped the seat and his cunt started trying to lock down on the Alpha’s cock as it pounded into him harder and faster the closer the Alpha got to his knot. “Ohhh please please oh fuck yes there ohhhhh oh yes yes yes.”

He tried to reach under to stroke himself but it was hard to keep his position and the Alpha was quick to smack his hand away.

“Omega whores come on knots in their cunt or not at all.” The words were snarled lowly as the Alpha’s hand rested on the back of Dean’s neck and gripped tightly until Dean’s body went completely pliant. It made the position more awkward but the Alpha didn’t seem to care as he started violently rutting against Dean’s cunt, grunting and groaning, as the knot started to swell.

With a loud growl the Alpha slammed himself inside Dean’s cunt and the large knot swelled, pressed against Dean’s insides and locked them together, as Dean came with a loud wail while the Alpha’s release pumped into him.

* * *

Castiel knew he wanted at least four claimed Omegas in his household though Lucifer had made a good argument for five that way he could have a better variety. And after months of searching for a new place, finding something that was perfectly sized for a large family, he was more than ready to claim a second.

He looked at the gorgeous Omega tied up and laid out for him. Samandriel was perfect. The petite Omega was seventeen, very vocal when fucked, had perfectly plump ass and a deliciously fertile scent. He’d been fucking Samandriel long enough to know the Omega would make a great addition and that he wanted more frequent access.

“I’m going to fuck your wet cunt full, knot you up and claim you.” He breathed out as he spread Samandriel’s cheeks to gaze at the glistening pink cunt that leaked slick sluggishly, “Then I’m going to spend hours fucking you until your flat belly swells and you’re sobbing for release.”

Samandriel moaned into his large ball-gag while his hands shifted where they were bound behind him and Castiel stroked his large, heavy cock in anticipation. He’d blown off some of his stress with Liz before Dean had left to visit a friend but he’d limited himself knowing he’d be bringing Samandriel back for this very purpose.

After Samandriel he knew the next Omega he’d claim would be a female. He truly enjoyed having the additional hole to use and the smaller, soft form of a female Omega was pleasing in its own right.

He shifted Samandriel into a good position with the young Omega’s cheek pressed hard against the mattress, knees spread wide and ass raised at a good fuckable height.

Castiel groaned at the sight of slick escaping out of Samandriel’s hole, trailing down pink hairless balls and being far more tempting than they should be. His mouth fell open as he started to push inside, watching the way the fat head of his cock popped past the ring of muscle and started to sink in inch by inch.

“I do love how good your cunt feels around me.” He breathed in a rough tone. Castiel knew he was spoiling himself, claiming Dean and now claiming Samandriel, but he didn’t care. If he could afford to have a larger number of Omegas and care for the children they would produce why shouldn’t he claim the best he could find?

Beneath him Samandriel was practically sobbing into the gag as Castiel started to fuck the young Omega’s plump ass at a rough, quick pace. He wanted to be knotted inside Samandriel and have his claim secured quickly now that he’d decided to act.

His balls slapped against Samandriel and his breathing quickened as pleasure slowly started to build inside of him, coiling in his gut and sending his instincts into a frenzy. The desperate need to fuck and knot and breed and claim urging him forward faster and faster.

The headboard had started to pound against the wall while the mattress groaned in protest at the hard thrusts. Castiel kept a good grip on Samandriel as his hips rapidly snapped forward and his knot started to build.

It caught on Samandriel’s rim before tugging free, over and over and over, until Castiel started to rut up against Samandriel’s cunt with a building snarl. He worked himself forward, completely focused, as his knot finally pushed inside and swelled up to lock them together.

As pleasure rushed through him he surged forward and bit down viciously on Samandriel’s bonding mark, breaking and claiming, while his cock emptied itself into Samandriel’s burning hot cunt in thick ropes.

 _Mine_ his instincts were practically purring at the second claim. He could feel the link between them, not as strong as the one he had officially completed with Dean, but once he bred Samandriel up properly it was be sealed and just as strong.

Underneath him Samandriel was practically thrashing and he knew the cockcage he’d secured on the Omega’s tiny cock, a sound inserted into Samandriel, was preventing the orgasm the claim no doubt would have caused but he loved having a desperate-to-come-Omega wrapped around his cock.

It was why he very frequently caged Dean’s pretty little cock and fucked his other Omega mate until Dean was sobbing beneath him from a desperate need for release.

Castiel pressed forward, grinding up against Samandriel’s cunt, moaning against Samandriel’s nape as the Omega’s inner muscles greedily milked his knot and pleasure warmed his entire body with each of his orgasms.

He rocked up against Samandriel once he released the Omega’s neck, admiring his mark, as he continued to chase his pleasure. “Mine. You’re all mine now.” He breathed out in satisfaction.

When he had ordered furniture and hired someone to decorate each room he’d already decided which ones he’d set aside for his Omegas. He had even made sure to have five rooms all within the same area so he would have easier access to them.

Dean’s own room was to the right of this one, the master bedroom, while Samandriel’s would be right across the hall and his third Omega, the first female, would be to the left of the master bedroom. The room next to Samandriel’s would be for the fourth, another female Omega, but he was waiting to see how his home settled with three Omegas claimed. A fifth room was open to either the possibility of a fifth Omega for his house or a smaller play room.

In a separate part of the huge house, though honestly it was a very impressive mansion because Lucifer had pointed out it made more sense to have so many rooms, was where the rooms for the children would be located. It was a very similar layout to the home he’d grown up in and Castiel had liked the idea of the layout when he’d found this place.

He’d also made sure to have a kind of playroom created for when the mood struck him and he could even have multiple Omegas in the room at once. Whether they were his claimed or ones he simply brought home to enjoy the room was well equipped for his tastes.

Dean always looked gorgeous completely tied up, gagged and blindfolded, while he was fucked especially since his belly had really started to swell with child. Castiel knew he’d give Dean the honor of breaking in the playroom before any other Omega since Dean was his first claimed _and_ bred Omega. It was only right. Tomorrow seemed liked a good day for it.

Once his knot slipped free from Samandriel’s now gaping, sloppy cunt he pressed a plug inside and admired the way the plug rested nestled between Samandriel’s two round cheeks.

The heavy scent of sex, Omega slick and the new bond had him hardening again after a short recovery. He could hear the way Samandriel whimpered and tried begging through his gag, desperate to come and be used, as he positioned himself once more.

It was thrilling having an Omega, especially one that belonged to him, bound up so thoroughly and laid out waiting for him to simply take at his leisure. The plug popped free revealing the beautiful gape of Samandriel’s fucked open cunt and the mess he’d left inside.

Castiel eagerly pressed inside, sinking in with a groan, until he was pressed up against Samandriel’s plump ass once more. “Nothing feels better than having a nice, warm cunt wrapped around my dick.” Without much pause he started to thrust forward with quick snaps of his hips, driving himself balls deep each time, while relishing the wet clench of Samandriel wrapped around him.

The muffled whimpers and cries for release filled his ears along with the knocking of the headboard and his own moans of pleasure.

He could spend his remaining days buried inside a sloppy Omega cunt and he’d die happy. The thought had his fingers digging in harshly against Samandriel’s hips as he moved quicker.

It was hours of alternating between fucking Samandriel with his cock and various toys before he heard a door shutting and soon enough the sound of bathroom door in the next room which signaled Dean had come home.

Castiel made the mental note that his first Omega had arrived back home and resumed pressing the vibrating dildo against Samandriel’s prostate so the little Omega was howling into his gag both trying to get away and push down into it.

He could see where Samandriel’s cunt was trying desperately to clamp down on the toy and grinned in appreciation. The trapped little Omega cock was dark and no doubt aching horribly from being denied release all night but the sight and sounds were far too beautiful to free him.

An hour later he had left Samandriel with a sizeable knotting dildo inside his sloppy cunt, locked in place by the remote controlled knotting feature, as he idly admired where the large toy pressed up against Samandriel’s belly.

He could see the way Samandriel’s muscles quivered even as the Omega’s eyes drooped and amazingly enough Samandriel slipped off to sleep with the toy pulsing inside of him. Castiel had known Samandriel was a perfect choice for a second Omega for him and seeing him so thoroughly fucked out and tied up reaffirmed that.

* * *

It hadn’t taken much to have all of Samandriel’s belongings moved into the room Castiel had given him. Truthfully he was impressed Dean had slept through the sound of men carrying things up but considering his mate had come in rather late and Dean seemed to sleep longer now that he was further into his pregnancy it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

He hadn’t given Dean as much attention the last few days and he fully intended to correct that. Samandriel would be settling in and getting used to his new home, though Castiel had every single intention of enjoying his newest mate each night, it would give him time to focus on Dean this weekend.

There were more than enough books that spoke about how pregnant Omegas needed to be frequently fucked by their Alpha during their pregnancy and while he’d made sure to fuck and knot Dean twice a day he’d been remiss in his duty lately.

Fortunately he had his rut coming within the next week and rut leave from work so he could make up for lost time. That would be more than enough time to make sure Dean received two knots from him, have very enthusiastic rut sex with Samandriel and try out multiple Omegas in his playroom. It might help him get an idea of who could be his third Omega and it wasn’t hard to find interested female Omegas.

“I’ll let Dean help me break in the playroom today.” He muttered to himself as he glanced at the door and felt his cock harden at the thought. It had popped into his head the night before but now in the light of day it sounded even better. “After lunch.”

Eventually Dean came downstairs, cheeks flushed and completely dressed, as he moved into the kitchen heading towards the fridge. Castiel watched his mate pause at the sight of him sitting at the island watching Dean move into the room.

“You look rested.” Castiel murmured taking in the near constant light flush to Dean’s cheeks and the delicious round swell of his pregnant belly. He’d been pleased with how Dean had taken to the completion of the bond.

There were far less angry outbursts, a decided lack of rebellious behavior and a far more docile Omega whose cunt was _always_ gloriously soaked for him at the tiniest hint of arousal on his part.

The mouthwatering scent was only a bonus.

It had been everything his brothers had promised and everything all of his health classes at touted. Castiel was more than pleased with the result and how leveled out emotionally Dean was now. No doubt it was far better for his Omega’s health and stress levels.

“I’ve been remiss in spending time with you recently,” Castiel started as he watched Dean shift on his feet before slowly moving into the room towards the fridge. “I set aside my afternoon to make sure I take care of your needs. I know a pregnant Omega needs to be fucked far more often especially after a recently completed bond.”

Some emotion flashed through Dean’s eyes, too fast to catch, but Castiel was more than sure it was relief. Dean was probably going out of his mind with a need to be fucked by his Alpha and Castiel felt bad for his neglect.

Castiel offered an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry for neglecting you. Moving into the new house, setting everything up, finally deciding on a second and work has kept me distracted. I’ll take good care of you after lunch.” He promised before striding over to Dean and pressing a kiss against his Omega’s forehead, hand stroking the bulge of Dean’s belly, before padding out.

He checked that the playroom was set up for Dean, the breeding stand one that had an opening for Dean’s belly, as well as several of his favorite toys. Dean always looked so beautiful tied up and he couldn’t wait to see what his pregnant mate looked like strapped down to a breeding bench with his belly hanging low.

It would no doubt be a sinful image.

He waited an hour, checking in on Samandriel, before returning downstairs and finding Dean in the living room. Castiel coaxed his Omega up, guiding Dean up the stairs and down the hallway towards where he’d left the door open.

“I have work—”

“Nonsense,” Castiel spoke with amusement, “I checked and you’re not scheduled today.” He didn’t bother with the door and instead started stripping off Dean’s soft clothes, discarding them in a pile and marveling at Dean’s growing belly. “You look perfect fucked full of my child.” He breathed out resting his hand over the swell before guiding Dean towards the breeding stand. “I’ll have to keep you like that frequently.”

There was a slight hesitance when they got there but Castiel figured Dean had never been on a breeding stand and wasn’t sure about it.

“You’ll enjoy it. It’s a good position for your belly and the angle will feel good once I get inside of you.”

Castiel draped Dean over the bench, strapping his legs so they were spread out and his arms so he could use one of his favorite aspects of this particular model of breeding stand.

He collected his favorite ball-gag for Dean, pressed it past Dean’s lush lips and secured it behind his head, before using the additional strap that went across Dean’s back to keep him flat to the stand.

Then with a grin he started adjusting the stand. The front of the breeding stand lowered so Dean’s body was slanted with his upper body lower to the ground while his ass and spread legs were up at a good fuckable height.

“This one cost a bit more but it gives that beautiful sensation of head down and ass up I’m more than sure you enjoy.” Castiel explained as muffled sound escaped from Dean into the ball gag. “It should also give me a good angle to fuck you at.”

Castiel stripped off his clothing and set it aside, moving around Dean to inspect every angle, before going back to where Dean’s legs were spread out wide putting his Omega on full display. He played with Dean’s soft, hairless balls and teased his small Omega cock before reaching for a cockcage designed specifically for Omegas.

It was locked into place easily, trapping all two inches of Dean's small Omega cock, and then Castiel reached forward to rub the semi-tight pucker of Dean’s cunt. He could see where it was already naturally loosening and how slick soaked it was with only the tiniest stimulation.

“We have the whole afternoon and I have quite a few toys I know you’ll enjoy. You always were so greedy to be filled and I bet it’s even worse now that you’re pregnant.”

Castiel finger fucked Dean for a few minutes, rubbing against his prostate, until Dean was howling into his gag. The sounds must have caught Samandriel’s attention because a glance back revealed his newest Omega watching from the doorway.

He took in the soft pink lace panties Samandriel wore, the only thing the young Omega wore, as Castiel’s cock hardened to an almost painful level. Slowly Samandriel moved into the room as Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, slipping his slick wet fingers free, and with a groan he pushed inside.

“ _Fuck_.” Castiel breathed in a wrecked tone as the hot, wet clench of Dean locked around him perfectly. “I know you missed my dick buried in your sweet little cunt.” He gripped Dean’s hips and started to pound into his first Omega, relishing the pleasure and warmth building inside of him, as Samandriel looked around the room with obvious lust.

There was something about having _both_ of his Omegas in the playroom at the same time, one thoroughly bred and the other newly claimed, that had his instincts even closer to the surface.

Castiel fucked hard and fast, going balls deep each thrust, as Dean moaned brokenly into his gag and his tight cunt repeatedly clenched around Castiel’s cock. He grunted, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, as Samandriel selected one of the larger dildos.

He watched as Samandriel stretched himself open, moaning Castiel’s name loud enough that Castiel could see the instant Dean noticed him, before he was sinking down onto the toy where he’d secured it to the floor.

It was large enough Castiel could see it pressing against the thin skin of Samandriel’s flat belly. Castiel’s hips snapped forward quicker and quicker as his knot started to grow while Samandriel eagerly fucked himself on the toy still moaning Castiel’s name in an increasingly louder tone.

Castiel snarled as he slammed into Dean’s hole, knot swelling up and tying them together so he was split Dean’s pert ass wide, while he watched Samandriel work himself up and down the toy quickly.

“Don’t come unless I give you permission.” His voice was rough and he watched as Samandriel bit his lip, moaning low in his throat, but still nodded at the command. The entire thing was perfect and Castiel moaned as his knot was squeezed tightly while Dean’s inner muscles milked his knot.

“Alpha.” Samandriel moaned brokenly as he worked himself up and down, “Ohhh Castiel…ohhh,” his eyes rolled, “Want you in my cunt. Want you to breed me up full. Ohhh yes yes yes. _Alpha_.”

Pretty cheeks were flushed darkly and Samandriel’s lush mouth hung open as he panted, still fucking himself down onto the toy, while Castiel gripped Dean’s hips to grind forward moaning as Dean clenched tightly.

“I’ll take care of you later.” He promised, “Dean needs my knot multiple times since he’s been bred.”

Samandriel nodded and Castiel could feel the way Dean was squirming where he was strapped down while he stared at Samandriel. Castiel couldn’t see his expression but he was sure Dean was enjoying himself.

Not having his Alpha’s knot for several days had probably left him desperate for it and the scent of a fertile, young Omega was probably driving his instincts wild.

Castiel kept giving Samandriel orders while he waited out his first knot, hands stroking Dean’s soft body and spreading his cheeks wide to gaze at the way Dean’s cunt was stretched taut around Castiel’s knot.

It was a perfect way to break in the new playroom and Castiel was looking forward to future uses of the room. He could already imagine spending a rut in the room, multiple Omegas laid out and tied up for his use, when his knot finally slipped free.

Come and slick started to leak out of the ruined hole, gaping and puffy, before he pressed a plug inside and patted Dean’s ass. “Don’t worry,” he promised softly, “Once I’m ready again you’ll get another knot.”

Samandriel was still moving, muscles quivering and breaths coming in harsh pants, as he worked himself on the toy and moaned for his Alpha.

“I claimed Samandriel last night while you were visiting with your friend.” Castiel offered as he noticed, despite the fucked out and desperate expression on Dean’s face, that Dean was staring at Samandriel. “All of his belongings were moved in across the hall while you were sleeping and once you have birthed our first child I plan to breed him up. I’ll be claiming either one or two more Omegas soon enough. This house is more than big enough for it and even in the event I somehow found another to add.”

Dean’s response was muffled by the gag while the dazed, fucked look remained in his bright eyes.

“Don’t worry. I still plan on making sure you get at least two knots a day. I’ve never had trouble with multiple knottings a day so you have nothing to concern yourself about.” Castiel took in Dean’s gagged mouth, “Once you’ve birthed your first child the need for multiple knots from your Alpha daily will lessen and you’ll be able to focus on our child while I breed Samandriel.”

* * *

He tried to bring up the anger and hurt at the knowledge that Castiel had claimed a second Omega and planned on even more but Dean couldn’t reach it. The only thing he could do was remain bound to the breeding stand, cunt plugged up and mouth gagged, while Castiel directed Samandriel’s actions.

Of all the Omegas Castiel could have claimed in addition to him it had to be Samandriel. The young Omega he’d brought back to the apartment more times than Dean could count.

An Omega that Dean was more than sure wasn’t even considered an adult and had already been spreading his legs regularly for an older, mated Alpha. At least Dean had waited until he was twenty two before he was officially claimed.

Dean should have been at the bar in the gloryhole taking it from both ends by multiple Alphas for hours but instead he was tied up in his Alpha’s _playroom_ watching another Omega ride a massive dildo while his Alpha alternated focus between the two of them.

He wanted to snarl about the cockcage and the desperation burning in his gut, how his cunt tightened down repeatedly on the plug that was designed to resemble a knot, and the indignity of watching his Alpha around another Omega but all his instincts were screaming for was Castiel.

His Alpha.

With a groan he tried squirming on the breeding stand but the straps held him firmly in place, his belly resting in the opening, with his body tilted downward. It was a vulnerable, submissive and humiliating position that put him on display but his Omega instincts practically purred at it.

Nearby Samandriel continued fucking himself on the dildo, Dean could hear and see it happening, while Dean’s need to have his Alpha buried inside only increased to the point where he was whining into his gag. Humiliation had his cheeks flushing but as Castiel once more focused on him, closing the distance and pulling the plug out, the only thing Dean could do in response was moan in pleasure as the thick, long length of his Alpha cock shoved into him filling his slick cunt completely.

So he moaned, whimpered and sobbed as he was repeatedly fucked and knotted by his Alpha all afternoon until he was howling for release that the cockcage denied. It was only then that the cockcage was removed and the lightest touch had him coming so hard he blacked out.

When Dean’s eyes blinked open, his body aching and loose, he knew he must have slipped into sleep because from his position he could see Samandriel bouncing enthusiastically on Castiel’s large cock, moaning rapturously, while Castiel’s fingers gripped his hips.

“ _Ohhhh Alpha_.” Samandriel’s voice was rough and lustful, “ _Fuck. Love how big you are. Feel so full, Alpha_.” He bounced harder, slick filled little cunt spread open, as Dean watched Castiel’s cock repeatedly disappear into Samandriel. “ _Ohh yes yes yes yes_!”

Emotions tried stirring up once more at the sight before Dean but his bond evened them out once more as his baby shifted inside of him, kicking and moving, while it’s father fucked another Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the completed bonding/claiming has had a noticeable effect on Dean with both Dean and Castiel having very different reactions to it. I gave both of their POVs in this chapter to let you into both of their heads (and to once more give the reader a better idea of what is driving Castiel's actions/thoughts).
> 
> I'm also still silently waiting to see if anyone noticed the hint(s) I dropped about Alphas coming into those gloryholes Dean frequents...
> 
> NOTE: I am going to try to do a few "alternate scenes" in this verse. An example would be in the fourth chapter where I flipped a coin to decide. An alternate scene of that would be Dean not going into Heat early with Cas but instead while at the bar. Or another alternate scene showing Dean going about getting revenge in a different way etc etc. They'll be separate and not show up in this fic but I have a few.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The basic idea behind this one was actually an idea a few people bounced off of me as I was trying to figure out if I wanted to jump to Cas's rut OR if I wanted to go further into the future...

Castiel’s rut almost caught him off guard, dragging him down into a lustful and increasingly desperate kind of frenzy, as his entire body felt a bit like a livewire. He had never been more grateful for bringing back two gorgeous little female Omegas to enjoy along with Samandriel.

Dean had already been fucked gloriously full of his come hours earlier, gagged and Castiel knew he was still strapped to the special breeding stand getting his cunt pounded by a large knotting dildo while Samandriel monitored.

This rut was the perfect opportunity to see what it would be like with four or five Omegas at his disposal at the same time. It might help him decide if he wanted to stick to four Omegas or possibly five.

He arrived home and led the two Omegas upstairs towards the playroom as he left them in the doorway while he stepped into the room. The two female Omegas look in the sight of Dean moaning into his gag, pregnant belly clearly on display through the opening in the stand, while the fucking machine pistoned away.

“Samandriel,” Castiel called out, barely holding on to his control as his cock ached painfully in his pants. “Have you been taking good care of Dean?”

His second Omega slowly pulled himself off of the dildo he’d been riding while watching Dean with clear lust and picked up the remote for the machine. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy.” He turned the machine off, watched as the huge dildo eased out of Dean’s gaping cunt, before removing Dean’s restraints. The gag came next as Castiel held out his hand, “Get the special dildo with straps. I need to keep Dean nice and full for the night. Pregnant Omegas need more frequent stimulation with their hormones driving them.”

Dean released a broken moan, muscles shaking and body trembling, pulled from him after being constantly stimulated for hours and unable to get release. Castiel checked the cockcage trapping Dean’s tiny cock and hummed in satisfaction.

The toy was placed in his hand and Castiel offered Samandriel a grin before turning to glance at the two female Omegas. They could start in the bedroom. “Show them to my bedroom and the toy chest. Most tempting gets fucked first.”

He turned back to Dean as the Omegas moved from the room and towards his bedroom. His huge bed was going to be gloriously full and Castiel bit back the need to bury himself inside Dean’s open cunt to take the edge off. He needed far more control before fucking his pregnant mate but this toy could keep Dean full while he couldn’t.

Castiel worked the thick dildo up into Dean’s soaked cunt until the round end at the base popped past his rim, locked inside, before he locked the straps around Dean’s legs. It was the glorious opposite of a strap on that Beta females purchased to stimulate something close to an Alpha knot.

He locked the dildo in place and added the key to the one from Dean’s cockcage. Castiel helped his pregnant Omega up onto shaky legs and grinned at the sight of the dark straps around Dean’s body.

His pretty little Omega was an arousing sight with a cockcage in the front and a knotted dildo locked snuggly in his cunt in the back. “If you need it out later I’ll be in my room or in the playroom.”

Dean’s pupils were blown wide and as Castiel turned on the toy buried inside of him Dean’s mouth fell open as his cheeks flushed.

“I know you need more stimulation than normal. This toy cycles through different settings.” He helped Dean onto his bed, chuckled when Dean released a howl of desperation as his ass pressed to the mattress, before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

He slipped from Dean’s room leaving the door open, listening to the moans and desperate sobs his first Omega was making, before padding down the hallway towards his bedroom.

The sight before him had his cock, already achingly hard, as the Alpha in him purred with pleasure.

Samandriel had on white lace panties, his small cock caged in a pink cockcage and he’d gagged himself with a penis gag before positing himself so Castiel could see the way his slick had soaked his panties. Liz had worked a small plug into her ass, another into her cunt and had her ass raised while she stroked her clit moaning.

The newest, one of Liz’s friends named Hannah, was sprawled out in his chair a little ways from the bed with her legs spread obscenely wide exposing her glistening, naked cunt and plugged ass.

Castiel stripped, tossing his clothing carelessly aside, before stepping further into the room. Every single one of them was more than tempting enough _but_ he had _never_ fucked Hannah before.

The temptation of something new was enough to make his choice. He dug around in his toy chest, pulled out handcuffs for Samandriel and another set of restraints for Liz. Once both of them were tied up and laid out on the huge bed he went to Hannah.

She easily allowed herself to be hauled up and guided towards the bed. A ball-gag pushed into her mouth, tied behind her head and Castiel pushed her into a good position.

Face pressed against the mattress and gorgeous ass raised up.

Castiel yanked the plug out of her ass, fingered the loosened cunt and pushed the fat head of his cock against her opening. Inch by inch he pushed inside, groaning at the tight fit, until his heavy balls rested against her ass.

She gasped and whimpered as he rolled his hips back, fucked forward into her and gripped her hips. Castiel felt the control he’d been holding onto with both hands slip as his rut slammed into the front of his mind.

The mattress groaned under the power behind his thrusts, the loud sound of skin smacking against skin filled his bedroom and Hannah’s muffled strangled sounding moans only drove him forward harder, faster and far more greedy than usual.

“ _Fuck_.” He hissed in pleasure, baring his teeth and throwing himself into seeking release. “Fuck. Tight little ass. I’m going to enjoy pumping you full of come.”

Castiel’s hips rapidly snapped forward, his breathing quickening and hitching in his throat, as he chased his first knot of his rut. Hannah’s desperate moans were muffled and Castiel could hear through the haze of lust the way she was trying to beg.

He caught her trying to reach under to touch her clit and yanked her arms up behind her back, pinned them and held them in place, as he fucked into her harder and faster.

Finally, his knot started to swell, catching and pulling on her taut rim, before he slammed it inside. A snarl escaped him as he ground himself forward as his knot swelled and split her hole open. He itched to sink his teeth into her bonding gland but held back the instinct.

His orgasm slammed into him as Castiel moaned in pleasure as his release pumped into her tight, warm hole. “ _Yes_.” His eyes hooded and his mouth dropped open as he repeatedly ground himself against Hannah’s round ass.

Hannah’s muscles clenched deliciously around him as another orgasm had his cock pulsing inside of her again.

“Feel so good around me. I’ll fuck your cunt later after I’ve had both of them screaming for me.” His instincts howled at the need to fuck and knot every single Omega in the room with him as more and more of his release poured into Hannah’s perfect ass.

Castiel occasionally rutted up against her ass and feeling generous, part of his rut clouded mind calm and focused, he stroked her clit until Hannah was howling out her own orgasm. Her ass tightened even more down on his knot and pleasure shot through him.

“That’s it. Yes.” He kept stroking her, continued stimulating her, until Hannah sobbed through a second orgasm and locked down on him again. “If only Omega female asses could milk a knot like a male. I’ll have to knot that soaked pussy of yours for that.”

She only moaned into her gag and pressed back into him as her face remained crushed to the mattress.

“Who should I fuck next?” he draped over her, rolling his hips forward in short thrusts, as she shuddered under him. “Your friend, Liz, or my already claimed Omega?”

Hannah’s whole body jerked as his fingers found her swollen clit and he teased it, moaning in satisfaction each time she clenched around him. The third orgasm had her jerking and releasing broken cries into her gag.

“Doesn’t matter…I’m going to spend all night fucking all of your cunts full and until you’re hoarse from screaming.”

The rest of his knot was spent teasing and rocking up against Hannah’s ass until his knot slipped free. Castiel pushed the plug back inside after teasing her puffy rim and listening to muffled whimpers.

“Good girl. So good for me.” He patted Hannah’s ass after securing her hands together with a scarf and rolling her onto her back. “I’ll come back for that hungry cunt of yours soon enough.”

Her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed with the lingering arousal from being fucked hard as he moved away from Hannah’s sprawled form.

Castiel’s cock jutted out from his body, already hardening once more as his rut twisted inside of him and lust pulsed strongly through him. All he wanted to do was fuck and knot and claim.

The sight of three bound and eager Omegas laid out on his bed was one of the single most arousing things he’d seen. One of them sporting his claiming mark and the other two were potential Omegas for him to claim. His instincts were heavily leaning towards Liz, the last few times he’d itched to sink his teeth into the back of her neck but Hannah, something about her delicious scent, called to him and he was a bit torn.

His fingers curled around Liz as he guided her onto her back, grinning at the gag she had secured earlier, as he took in her round heaving breasts. The piercings were new and Castiel moved between her legs, leaned over her and sucked one nipple into his mouth.

Under him she jerked and moaned into her gag as Castiel’s hard cock nudged against her while the fingers of his right hand dug into her thick hair. He sucked and lightly set his teeth against the hard bud, teasing, as he switched to the other.

Slowly his cock hardened completely and Castiel felt the driving need to bury himself in wet heat. He pulled back, hauled her legs over his shoulders and after pulling out the plug in her cunt he pushed in.

Liz jerked and writhed as he buried himself inside, groaning at the wet heat, as his fingers curled around her body as he gripped her tightly. Her breathing picked up as he started to fuck into her and watched how her cheeks flushed even darker, her pupils blown out, as her breasts bounced with each jarring thrust.

Castiel fucked into her, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with arousal, as Liz moaned into her gag. Occasionally he tweaked one of her pierced nipples, groaning the way her inner walls fluttered around him, while continuing to snap his hips forward. The mattress knocked against the wall as more and more power went behind each thrust while his knot started to grow.

He shifted her legs from his shoulders so they were wrapped around his waist and thrust several more times as his knot started to catch.

It slipped into her, locking them together, while Castiel lost himself to the way Liz started working his knot even as she tried to press up against him for her own release.

Castiel took in the desperate look on Liz’s face, something he was familiar with after fucking her for so long, and with a feral grin moved his hands so his fingers were playing with her clit and one pierced nipple at the same time.

She jerked, writhed and thrashed under his touch the whole time her cunt milked his knot for every single drop of his come. Castiel watched as her first orgasm had her tensing and relaxing before he started playing with her sensitive body once more.

Next to him he could see the way Samandriel’s eyes were locked on them, the flush of lust and need clear as day on his Omega’s face.

Castiel grinned wickedly at him as Liz howled into her gag as a second orgasm rushed through her naked body. “Next Heat,” he purred out as his eyes moved down Samandriel’s tempting little body and his instincts demanded he _breed_ , “I’m going to fuck your cunt full with child. I’ll knot you over and over until that flat little belly swells with come till you catch.”

Samandriel whimpered into his gag and tried to rock against the sheets, clearly seeking stimulation, as Castiel breathed in the heady scent of Omega arousal. His room was thick and heavy with it, the scent of sex impossible to ignore, as another orgasm rushed through him to pump more of his release into Liz.

“And once I’m done fucking Liz’s little cunt full I’m going to bend you right over the edge of the bed before fucking your cunt hard enough you’ll feel me for _hours_ after.”

Castiel’s hips jerked forward in several short thrusts as he focused once more on Liz, watching her beautiful breasts bouncing and imagining how she’d howl with her clit pierced, his tongue teasing and mouth sucking, as his fingers pressed against her again.

By the time he was done she was a limp mess on the bed, chest heaving and cheeks red, while his knot shrunk enough to pop free. His release sluggishly leaked from her cunt.

The plug she’d used had shifted on the bed but once Castiel found it he pressed it inside and shifted her over to press against Hannah who reeked of arousal.

“Poor little Omega,” he turned to focus on Hannah, “Have you ever ridden your friend’s mouth? Its more than talented enough to get you off.”

Liz’s eyes blurrily looked at him and Castiel shifted to help them into position. He shifted Liz further up the bed onto her back after removing her cuffs and helped Hannah up, untying her wrists, before tying her to the headboard.

Slowly he guided her into position so her pussy was hovering over Liz’s face. “Now I want to hear Hannah enjoying herself. Show me what a good little Omega you are and how good you are at eating pussy, Liz, and I’ll make sure you get extra time on my dick. I know how much you enjoy riding me.”

Hannah had shifted into position and started grinding herself down on Liz’s mouth, adjusting to allow for Liz to get air, as Castiel watched them. Soon enough Hannah was moaning, her little hips worked and her gorgeous breasts lightly bouncing while Liz’s fingers flexed against Hannah’s skin where she gripped her friend’s thighs.

“There we go.” He turned back to Samandriel once he was ready again, cock hard and aching, and soon his Omega was draped over the side of the bed. Castiel shifted Samandriel’s lacy panties aside and sheathed himself inside with a filthy groan.

On the other side of the bed Hannah continued to rigorously ride Liz’s face, moaning and gasping into her gag, while Liz’s mouth worked her over and her hands kept a firm hold on Hannah’s thighs.

His fingers dug into the meat of Samandriel’s hips as Castiel started to jerk Samandriel into each of his thrusts. Castiel’s balls slapped loudly against Samandriel and his little mate moaned into his penis gag, cunt trying to lock down on him, as Castiel pace continued to pick up.

An idle glance over allowed him to see Hannah still riding Liz’s face, moaning as she writhed, before he turned his attention to Samandriel once more.

The mattress groaned with each thrust, the filthy sound of his cock pumping into a slick soaked cunt reaching his ears, as Castiel worked closer to his third knot of his rut.

“So good. Love how your cunt feels around my dick. Can’t wait to breed you and see how good you look swollen with my child. You’ll be _huge_ and perfect.” The very thought had his breathing quickening and his pace picking up as he began pistoning his hips forward.

Samandriel moaned into his gag, trying to shove back, as Castiel kept working himself to his knot.

“Take it. That’s it. Take my dick.” Castiel’s fingers dug in harshly as he rutted up against Samandriel’s ass, working his knot past Samandriel’s rim and locking them together.

The rush of another orgasm had everything in him buzzing with pleasure. With a sigh he glanced over to see Hannah had shifted away from Liz’s face and that Liz’s mouth was wet with Hannah’s release.

It was a beautiful sight as Castiel imagined adding a female Omega to his household. He wanted to add another Omega and everything in him strained towards the two female Omegas on the other side of the huge bed.

By the end of his rut he was more than sure one of them would be sporting a claiming mark. Hannah felt right and Liz was perfect for him. He had thought about that pretty blonde he’d spent a week fucking on his last trip, _Jo_ , but the two gorgeous female Omegas right there were the ones causing his Alpha instincts to rage inside of him.

* * *

Dean sobbed against the pillow he was gripping as his inner muscles tried desperately to work the vibrating dildo locked inside of him as it inflated at the base to stimulate a knot.

He had tried to remove the cockcage and to free himself from the toy stuffed inside of him. Unfortunately both were designed not to come off without a key and Dean didn’t think he could make it to Castiel’s bedroom to beg his Alpha to remove them.

The toy was driving him mad with desperation.

Everything was far too sensitive and he’d been on edge for _hours_. Tears blurred his vision, spilled down his cheeks and his body heaved as he struggled not to tear out his hair at the frantic all-consuming need.

“ _Ohhhh oh oh oh oh._ ”

Dean could hear the sounds of Castiel fucking the other Omegas easily thanks to the location of his room and the fact that both doors were left open.

He had been planning on going to one of his favorite Alpha bars that afternoon when Castiel had pinned him up against the wall. It hadn’t taken long before Dean had found himself braced over the couch, pregnant belly brushing up against the arm of the couch, as his Alpha fucked him from behind. After two knots Castiel had left him in the playroom with Samandriel holding the fucking machine remote.

Annoyance, fuzzy and distant, was overwhelmed by the undeniable need to come. It twisted in his gut, had his toes curling and every inch of him warm.

Dean jerked, hand scrambling for his caged cock and failing he bit into his pillow. It was torture not being able to come and having the toy inside of him going in waves that kept him from getting a chance to come down from the edge.

It was bad enough being pregnant had him constantly horny and that no matter what Castiel did, even if he knew it should upset him, Dean couldn’t muster any kind of anger. His instincts simply thought of Castiel as his Alpha and without thought easily melted at his Alpha’s touch and command.

The moaning and the ringing slap of skin on skin that signaled rigorous fucking only managed to get louder as he sobbed for release in his room. He didn’t care who Castiel was currently fucking, months of being unable to dredge up the emotion had left him more than used to this feeling, as Dean mentally screamed for his Alpha.

He just wanted the near constant buzzing against his prostate and the stimulation of his inner walls to stop if only for an hour. Dean _needed_ to come. He needed it more than he could even think.

Time dragged and blurred and Dean couldn’t think beyond need, desperate indescribable need, as his cunt constantly worked to milk the toy inside of him. His body yearned for his Alpha, for the relief Castiel could give, before finally his tired body simply slipped into sleep already used to stimulation while he was sleeping from previous times when Castiel had gotten creative.

* * *

Days of fucking and knotting, using multiple Omegas to slake his need, had the entire floor practically soaked in his pheromones. At one point he had Samandriel and three other male Omegas in his bed, all in various states, as he’d alternated between using their cunts as he saw fit.

Now he’d brought back the original two female Omegas to enjoy while Samandriel rested.

Castiel watched as Liz rode Dean’s face, moaning her pleasure as her legs flexed and her stomach muscles quivered while slim fingers gripped the headboard. His rut wasn’t as urgent as the first three days but Castiel was still very much driven by the need to fuck anything his eyes landed on.

He’d felt a bit guilty not bringing Dean into his bedroom with the other Omegas he brought back along with Samandriel and had decided to fix that by occasionally including him but mindful of his pregnant state.

The sight of Dean’s cock caged, his cunt stuffed full of a toy, hands bound and Liz riding his face was even more beautiful than he’d imagined.

After a few more seconds watching the glorious sight he turned back to Hannah whose cunt was hungrily milking his knot. Her dark hair was a wild mess and her hands were cuffed above her head exposing her full breasts to his view.

There was a small swell to her belly from where he’d emptied copious amounts of his release into her. He had wanted to focus on getting as many knots in Hannah as he could while Liz got off on Dean and Samandriel napped in the other room.

He leaned forward and dragged his tongue over Hannah’s nipple, twisting the neglected one, while his cock continued to pump his release into her. Her body strained under his and she panted, moaning wantonly, as her body greedily milked him.

Castiel’s teeth worried her nipple as he alternated between sucking, licking and lightly biting until she was begging him to touch her clit. He waited until her eyes were glassy with need and she was trying to shove her hips up in an effort to get off before he reached between them to stroke at her clit.

“ _Alpha! Yes yes yes please please please Alpha ohhhhhh._ ”

Next to them Liz’s moans had gotten rougher and her movements were getting more jerky as she neared another orgasm, lifting off to give Dean a chance to breathe again before she was once more grinding down on his face and rocking her hips in needy motions.

He allowed himself to get lost in the tight, wet heat he was buried in as he kept his focus on Hannah’s breasts and the sensation of her tightening even more around him as he played with both.

After a few minutes, as Liz got off twice using Dean’s face, the female Omega climbed off of Dean and laid out on the bed near them. Her breasts rose and fell with her quick breaths, her eyes dark and cheeks flushed with her pleasure as she slowly came down from the high of multiple orgasms.

The pheromones from Castiel’s lingering rut easily helping to stimulation the Omegas’ bodies to match his own in recovery time and guiding them into a more lustful state.

“Are you going to fuck me next, Alpha?” her voice was rough and Castiel pulled his attention from Hannah to look at Liz’s pretty face as she focused on him. “I know how much you enjoy burying that huge dick in my tight little cunt.”

Castiel jerked his hips forward against Hannah, groaning each time her muscles worked his knot, while he listened to Liz. This was only one of many reasons that he’d increased the number of times he brought her home or called her into his office to press inside of her.

Liz loved sex almost as much as he did and she was willing to do _anything_ he wanted with only a second’s notice.

“I am.” He promised with pure lust filling his voice. “I’m going to fuck your ass open until you’re hoarse from screaming.”

Next to her Dean groaned as the toy inside of him pulsed and vibrated harder. He twisted and jerked, ass pressing down into the mattress, as he tried to get off and couldn’t. Castiel would never get tired of seeing a mate swollen with child and Dean being mindless with need only made it better.

“Give Dean something to suck on, Liz.” She lazily shifted from her spot, climbed off the bed and came back with a thick penis gag. Liz waved her selection in question and Castiel nodded.

He watched as she approached Dean, pressed the penis gag into his mouth as Dean was moaning in desperation, before she secured the straps. The sounds Dean was releasing were muffled as she shifted back into her spot in the middle of the bed.

Castiel could still see the pink of the small plug nestled between her cheeks keeping her ass just the right level of tightness for when he was ready.

Two more days of alternating between Omegas and Castiel was spending his last day of his long rut with Samandriel’s come swollen belly on display as he rode a toy on the ground. Dean was currently strapped to the breeding stand getting plowed by a long, thick dildo and Castiel had just buried himself balls deep in a brand-new Omega close to Samandriel’s age that he’d picked up.

His newest claimed Omega, Hannah, was resting in his bedroom completely fucked out, plugged, gagged and still bound from when he’d been playing with her earlier. After spending so much time getting fucked and knotted his newest Omega had needed the rest.

Slowly his thick cock pulled out of the slick Omega cunt he was sheathed inside before he slammed back in with a grunt. The Omega’s plump ass was split open on him and the Omega was practically wailing as Castiel started to pound into the pliant body under him.

Castiel had lucked out when he’d ventured out to pick up another Omega, wanting something new to break up the monotony of Omegas, when he’d seen the young thing, _Nick_ he'd offered at the beginning of the night, looking far too tempting.

A pretty, innocent face with gorgeous grey eyes and hair that after two rounds with him screamed just fucked. The Omega looked around Samandriel’s age, maybe a year younger, and twice as eager to bend over for an older Alpha to fuck. The tight ass and round cheeks only added to the Omega’s appeal.

He could already imagine that ass spanked cherry red, cunt gaping and leaking, as the Omega choked on his cock. The sight had him snapping his hips forward harshly as he chased his knot.

Each thrust sent pleasure zipping through his body and Castiel’s rut continued to slowly fade, the driving need to fuck and knot returning to normal, as he pounded into the Omega’s cunt.

Through the haze of pleasure and lust he took in Dean strapped down, Samandriel riding a toy and the heavy scent of a rut well spent hanging in the air. He thought of the gorgeous claimed Omega laid out in his bed and rutted up against the cunt he was fucking with a snarl.

His knot worked past the little Omega’s rim, stretching it taut, as it swelled and tied them together. “That’s it,” he groaned in bliss as his hand gripped the back of the Omega’s neck and Castiel felt him go completely limp, “Take my knot like a good little Omega slut. Fuck…where have you been hiding with a cunt like that?”

With three claimed Omegas now and memories of having so many laid out in his bed at once Castiel was leaning heavily towards five instead of four. He really did love the variety and this little experiment during his rut had proven to be more than successful.

He wouldn’t make any solid decisions on the set number until he’d tried his experiment for a few ruts. Chances were that his ruts wouldn’t be near as long, he usually only had an extra-long rut twice, before they mellowed out at three to four days.

Castiel was looking forward to experimenting with the idea more in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are just wanting to reading something where Cas suffers I'd suggest following the link at the bottom of the fic that says "next work" as it leads to an alternate take where Dean's "revenge" is far more violent and hands on then simply cheating.
> 
> Well anyway...let me know what you thought. This one was a more Cas focused chapter; I had it pointed out I hadn't really done one of those so I thought I'd go that way with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I did actually get a comment about this, the comment leaver as a complete asshole so I didn't approve it, I thought I'd address something I've always found interesting. I've gotten into so many discussions about how sexuality in ABO has a whole new dimension to consider.
> 
> The ABO world actually has TWO genders for everyone. There are Alpha-Males and Alpha-Females, Beta-Males and Beta-Females, as well as Omega-Males and Omega-Females. An Alpha-Male liking both Omega-Males AND Omega-Females would both make that Alpha-Male bisexual in the way a "normal" person would like both males/females and straight in the way that an Alpha prefers an Omega in the way a Male or Female would prefer someone of their opposite sex.
> 
> So sexuality in ABO is even more complicated than it is in the "real world" that we actually exist in. I bring this up because I had a reader who commented who was basically spouting bisexual erasure bullshit and it pissed me off since they only focused on the fact that Cas was also having sex with female Omegas completely ignoring the fact that he actually likes both. Castiel liking both male and female characters would make him bisexual in that regard and straight in the regard that he is an Alpha only attracted to Omegas. If he were to be truly considered gay he would only be attracted to Alpha-Males or if they're strictly looking at the ABO aspect he'd be only attracted to Alphas which would thing make him bisexual with regards to male/female and gay with regards to the Alpha/Alpha relationship.
> 
> There...hopefully that explained some of this considering it seems some aren't taking into account that there are TWO GENDERS for each character in an ABO fic. I wasn't actually the one who chose for Castiel to prefer both male/female Omegas, that was an aspect of one of the prompts that helped to create this story. It was also prompted that Castiel would claim both male and female Omegas.
> 
> \-----------
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). IF what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt. If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
